Making a Memory
by funanyaTHEmute
Summary: -Discontinued- A shambolic Izuru/OC fic I'm praying no one will read...
1. Chapter 1

**Cross My Heart**

Chapter One

Disclaimer: If it weren't for physics and law enforcement, I would rule the world and all anime in it. However, the mastermind behind the original story lines and characters of Bleach is Tite Kubo, the lucky bastard.

* * *

_I had always heard from my elders that my days in school would be the best of my life. I wasn't exactly sure if I could trust them at the time, because the education they were talking about was general knowledge school - I was on my way to the Shinigami Academy. There were very few people who could convince me that learning about how to exterminate hollows was better than actually doing it. I was eager to just get all those six years over with and be on my way to life in the Seireitei as a full-fledged soul reaper, facing the call of duty and protecting the world from wayward spirits. Growing up seemed to be taking far too long for my liking._

_But they were right, in the end. When I looked back on it now, as an adult and successful death god with a sturdy seat in the Eigth Division, I realized that things really were so much simpler then; I had much less to worry about. The world was something unknown that I yearned to uncover. I didn't fully know what darkness could be hidden in the shadows. I was just a kid - an immature, naive, happy-go-lucky kid. Things just always had a way of working out for me when there were friends by my side to help me through the tough times. I guess that aspect of life hadn't changed much, but I could still remember the beginning like it was yesterday. Back then, we were all just a group of friends looking for an adventure._

_Things changed. Not necessarily for better or worse, but life just wasn't the same now as it was during my years in the Academy. The golden years where everything seemed to be on such a smaller scale; The world actually made sense to me at that time. I could understand what people expected of me and what my companions needed from me. I was in control of my own destiny with a bright future ahead of me._

_Sometimes I wished I could go back to those times..._

* * *

"Okay then, we're going, Shiro-chan," Momo spoke, rubbing her hand through the young boy's snow-white locks as he scowled irritably.

"Quit calling me Shiro-chan! And don't pat my head!" he snapped, slapping her hand away and crossing his arms. I giggled softly at the sight, not wanting to interrupt the twos' goodbye.

"When you enroll in the same place as Airi-chan and I, I'll call you by your name," she retorted genially, placing her hands on her hips. The boy put on deeper scowl.

"Screw that," he said bluntly, not caring for manners. "As if I'd want to go to Death God School."

Smiling, Momo ran across a small bridge and joined me on the other side of the stream. Toushiro uncrossed his arms, watching after her.

"After I move into the dorm, I'll still come back on holidays to see you," she called back to him, completely unfazed by his rude speech and seemingly apparent less-than-friendly feelings towards her. "Ja ne!"

She dashed down the street, heading back to the shinigami academy. I followed her lead, hearing Toushiro's voice calling after us.

"Don't come back, Bed-Wetter-Momo. And leave your friends at home!"

I paused, turning back to him with a grin while he sent a glare my way.

I had met Hinamori during the entrance exam at the academy and the two of us had hit it off right away (probably because of our shared gender and smaller-than-average statures). She had even invited me to visit her home, which was where we were depating from now, a few days before classes began. I accepted, eager to have a close friend for the first time since my childhood. The little boy, Toushiro, had made it clear from the beginning that he didn't like my company. In fact, he had never said a single kind thing to me for the entire stay. But I didn't mind - I found his attitude almost cute. He was a brat, that was for sure, but I just couldn't find it in me to get mad at him. I had a feeling every brash and impolite thing that came out of his mouth was simply a bluff and I knew for a fact that he cared for Momo a lot. Why he acted as if she was worthless I didn't know, but Hinamori and I both knew he didn't really mean any of it. They were enviously close: like siblings, almost. And I liked to think that he liked me just a _bit_ more than he let on as well.

"Aw, that's not very nice, Chotte-chan. Someone will think you don't like us," I said with a small pout, fighting to keep down smirk while taking in Toushiro's reaction.

"What did you just call me?! You're barely taller than I am! Who are you calling little?! Get outta here, and don't even think about coming around ever again!"

Laughing, I turned again and ran to catch up with Hinamori. Looking over my shoulder while still trotting along, I called back to him, noticing the hand imnedded beneath his waist band, "By the way, Chisai-chan, what'cha scratchin' down there?"

Toushiro twitched violently, whipping the hand up from beneath his shorts and snatching a small rock laying on the ground.

"OUT, OUT, OUT!!" he hollered, chucking the rock after my cackling form as I sped up, moving out of his range and soon catching up with Momo on the road.

"See you next holiday, Chi-chan!" I laughed back to him, his next remark lost in the wind as I came up behind the girl. She smiled at me as we met, both jogging leisurely down the streets towards our destination.

"I think he likes you, Airi-chan," she said with a closed-eyed smile while turning her head in my direction. I giggled slightly, facing her as well while still moving as fast as my tiny legs could take me.

"How can you tell?" I asked in curiosity, wondering if she was only teasing.

"If he didn't like you, he would have been awfully cold towards you the whole time," she explained with mirth. I sniggered, thinking back to the boy.

"So then, I suppose that was him being nice?" I inquired as the academy came into view. She beamed, facing ahead when the building came nearer.

"Pretty much," she replied as we shared a laugh, slowing down to a walk as we stepped through the doors. Hundreds of students milled around the halls, some looking for their classes and others catching up with their friends. Momo and I walked side by side in silence, both of us caught up in gazing around the immense building, taking it all in.

"Sugoi..." I muttered as I turned my head, sakura petals blowing in with the wind from outside. A voice echoed across the wide hall, welcoming new students and explaining the criteria of the institution. I barely listened.

Momo and I made our way across the entrance hall, turning down another, much narrower path with far less people. Only then did I snap out of the trance.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" I gushed, nearly trembling with enthusiasm over the prospect of spending the next six years here in training to become a shinigami. Momo nodded excitedly, though not quite so hysterical as me.

"Aa, I know! I can't believe we both got into Class 1! Imagine that! This year is going to be so much fun, and I bet we'll learn a lot, too!"

"Well of course we're gunna learn a lot, stupid! That's what we're here for!" I chuckled, reading the signs outside of each of the doors. "Hey, this is us! Class 1."

Grabbing hold of her hand, I dragged the girl behind me through the door, halting as we entered the classroom. Looking around, the room was about half full of students, some chatting animatedly and others simply waiting politely for the class to start. Grinning eagerly, I pulled Hinamori forward, choosing a seat carefully to ensure we sat together somewhere that wasn't in the front seats.

"I can walk by myself you know, Airi-chan," Momo squeaked as I led her down one of the rows. I startled, letting her arm drop as I rubbed the back of my neck bashfully.

"Gomen, Momo-chan! I'm just so glad this is finally happening. I guess I should try to calm down a bit..."

"Its fine," she waved it off, taking her seat and ushering me to do the same. I complied to her request and we spent the next few minutes talking about what to expect from the class, briefly interrupted when a tall crimson haired boy nearly crashed through the door grumbling about being late. Not two minutes after the incident, a large bald man wearing glasses walked into the room, an air of importance radiating off of him. The class hushed immediately, sitting up straight in their seats and watching the man carefully.

"I am your primary instructor, Oounbara Gengorou," he barked, making me jump in my seat slightly. "This _freshmen class 1 _is a so-called special advanced class where are gathered those who achieved the most exemplary scores on their exams. In order for you men and women to become not only members of various squads, but eventually Death Gods at the top thereof, I hope you will do your best in training."

After that briefing the man wasted no time and went straight on with the day's lesson. I soon found myself losing interest, gazing around the room quietly and watching my peers instead. From amidst the heads of browns, blacks, and blues, two people stood out - one that same crimson haired boy who fell into the room not all that long ago and the other a blonde male. The former looked as if he wished to be anywhere else, hunched over on the table with his chin resting in his hand and not paying the slightest bit of attention to the teacher as he stared aimlessly into the wall. I held back a small laugh, smirking at the sight of him. He definitely was a strange one.

Switching my gaze to the latter, I found that he was the complete opposite of the other boy. This one had his eyes glued to our sensei, giving all of his attention and looking completely enraptured in the lesson - similar to the expressions on most of the other students. Blinking, I glanced to my side at Momo, finding her just as attentive as the blond boy. Maybe I was should be finding his talk interesting? Sighing to myself I shook my head, leaning forward over the desk and resting my chin on top of folded hands, trying to concentrate on whatever the sensei was ranting about.

_'Great, I'm in a class full of nerds...'_

* * *

"Gah, Hinamori! Where are you?" I whispered to myself in frustration, having lost sight of my friend in the thick throng of people heading out of the building. It was currently the mid-day break where all students would exit their classrooms and hang around the grounds: getting lunch, practicing, or just enjoying each other's company and horsing around. While exiting the classroom, the rush of the crowd had separated us. Being as small as I was, I was easily over looked by my much taller peers and was continually getting tossed around like popcorn, only occasionally receiving a small 'sumimasen' or 'gomen' by the few who managed to notice me. Not to mention that the fact that I couldn't see a thing from amidst all the tall figures! Growling slightly under my breath and cursing my height, I managed to maneuver myself to the edge of the hallway so I was pressed up against the wall and out of the stampede path.

Taking my chance as an empty space drifted by, I leaped up as high as I could into the air (only just about reaching everyone else's heads). Looking around frantically, I tried to spot any sight of my friend in the rush of students. Unfortunately, the couple of seconds I remained suspended in the air were not nearly enough to catch a glimpse of anyone familiar in the crowd. Landing back on the floor I snorted heavily, biting my lip in thought. At that moment, however, an unusually firm body smashed into me, sandwiching me between the hard wall and nearly equally hard man. Failing to take in any air with my innards currently being squished, I barely managed to glare at the offender from the corner of my eyes, seeing only a mass of red. When the person had finally managed to remove themself from me I instantly slid down to the floor, gasping for breath and clutching my side.

"Rukia! What the hell was that for!?" a loud voice exclaimed angrily from directly beside me. Guessing this was the man who had bumped into me, I awaited the other's response.

"Whatever are you talking about, Renji? I didn't do a thing," a woman's voice answered slyly, also sounding agitated. Cracking my eyes open as my breathing stabilized, I saw the same red haired boy from my class exchanging glares with a smaller dark-haired girl, both looking murderous. Taking notice to me, the girl broke the glare with the boy and face me, gazing at me with nearly no emotion.

"Oh, are you alright there? I'm sorry about my friend: he's just an idiot," she said with a earnest (and evil) smile, seeming to ignore the growl of the said 'friend' behind her. Nodding slightly, I pulled myself up to my feet, watching the two with apprehension. They seemed like a rather odd little duo and I wasn't fully sure how to handle them.

"Now Renji, why don't you apologize to the poor girl you nearly squashed because of your inelegance? Maybe someone in that _advanced class_ of yours will teach you how to walk properly so something like this doesn't happen again," the female sneered in a falsely sweet tone, mocking the 'advanced' reference. The boy behind her grew an alarmingly large tick mark on the side of his head but all the same turned his attention to me. Scanning me up and down, his face seemed to calm down before he blurted, "What are you, some kind of midget?"

My brow twitched dangerously, but before I could even think of how to react the girl beat me to it. Colliding her fist harshly with the boy's skull, she screamed, "Baka! That's no way to treat someone you almost knocked out! She could be the daughter of some noble family for all we know! Be nice!"

Glaring heatedly, the boy sharply faced his friend and stared viciously down at her. Despite her size (she was petite, barely reaching his elbow and rather scrawny compared to his muscular frame) the girl showed no sign of intimidation, glaring straight back with just as much vigor.

"Why the hell should I care?! So what if she's some snot-nosed, rich little princess; It makes no difference to me!"

"Ahou! This is exactly why you're always getting into so much trouble! You have to start learning some self-control or else you'll just end up like everyone else!"

At the girl's words he seemed to sober greatly, almost looking rueful. His partner mimicked his responce, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. Choosing to speak up, I broke into the silence with some colorful words of my own.

"Excuse me? Just so you know, I'm not some 'snot-nosed, rich little princes', and I'm also not a midget. Besides, I hear they liked to be called 'little-people' rather than midgets - it's less offensive. But then again, that's only what I hear; I don't know personally. Now, either you can apologize and we can go on without any hard feelings, or you can insult me some more and face my all-powerful, freshman Death God wrath! Now, which one will it be?"

I crossed my arms, cocking a brow and awaiting the answer. The girl opened her eyes, smiling at me kindly while the boy just snorted, copying my crossed arms and grunting out an apology. I nodded my head in acceptance. Turning to walk away, I called back a polite, "It was nice to meet you, but I have previous arrangements. Ja!"

They both nodded in acknowledgement, turning away together and shuffling down the hall. I took a step forward and was almost immediately smashed into from behind. With a small squeak, I realized I had completely forgotten how crowded the halls still were, and walking out into the middle of them without looking and waiting for an opening was a very bad idea - you'd get run over! Just like I had...

Closing my eyes and bringing my arms up to my face for protection, I braced myself for the fall. Only, instead of connecting with the cold, hard, dirty floor, two hands wrapped themselves around my forearms with a protective grip, holding me steady before pulling me carefully up to my feet.

Opening my eyes and blinking, I took notice that I hadn't been run over by eager students leaving class, but was being held against someone's chest while their fingers quickly released me.

"Moshiwake gozaimasen! I wasn't watching where I was going, and you just came out of nowhere! That would have been quite the fall. I'm glad I managed to catch you in time, ne?"

Pulling my neck back as far as it could go, I looked up towards the ceiling and saw the blond boy from my class blocking my view with his face. He blinked down at me before smiling, a small but noticeable blush crawling across the bridge of his nose from the awkward situation. Only then noticing that I had made no move to remove myself from my proximity to his chest I hurriedly stepped forward, turning around to face him properly. He moved a hand to the back of his neck shyly, still grinning with the pink tinge lined across his cheeks.

"Anou... gomenasai!" I hurried to pull myself together. "I should have looked out before I just walking into the crowd. It's just that I'm looking for a friend of mine, but I'm having a hard time finding her. You may not have noticed, but I'm a bit on the shorter side and can't see over all of the people. Also, the other students can't see me since I'm under their field of vision. I can barely make my way through the crowd..." I trailed off, scratching my cheek and lowering my head, suddenly feeling a bit stupid for my habit of rambling. The boy chuckled at my explanation with good humor, looking down at me with gentle eyes.

"Well then, would you like me to help you get out of here?" he asked. "I think I might be of help to you, seeing as I'm quite a bit taller."

I blinked, looking back up at him. His blue eyes, I noted, twinkled as he spoke, giving off a very trusting impression. I smiled, fully convinced just from that one look, and nodded.

"That would be nice of you! I'd really appreciate it."

"No problem," he dismissed it, taking hold of my upper arms and guiding me in front of him so that my back faced his front again. "Just stay ahead of me and I'll keep a hold on you so you don't stray off. Now, I'll have to be your eyes for you. What does your friend look like?"

We began walking, steps in sync so that neither of us scuffed the other's feet while making our way down the hall. This was much easier than my previous method, althought still slower than I would have liked. By keeping me within a close distance in front of him, the boy was able to navigate while making sure I didn't get run into by anyone who couldn't see me. Concentrating on keeping our feet from colliding, I offered, "Etou...she's wearing a female student's shihakushou uniform..."

The boy chuckled loudly, though not in a mocking way. "That's not exactly much help! Can't you think of any other way to describe her?" he inquired pleasantly.

"Well, she's taller than me, but still pretty short. She has shoulder-length, dark hair in two pigtails and a really innocent face..."

'Hmm'ing to himself, the boy scanned the small, packed hall while still keeping an gaze on where we were heading. After a moment he rubbed my shoulder, shaking his head slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't see anyone who would come close to fitting that description. Perhaps she already found her way outside to the main entrance and is waiting for you there?" he offered, keeping a protective watch as a few riled up students bounded down the hall recklessly, pushing others out of their way.

"Yeah, maybe..."

We traveled on in silence after that, the compact hall seeming much longer than it had when Momo and I had made our way down earlier. As we finally reached the doorway to the entrance, students pooled out in all directions, the space much more generous and giving everyone plenty of room to get where ever they were heading without a problem. Releasing my shoulders the boy looked around, apparently in attempt to spot Hinamori again. Deciding to assist him in my own hunt, I used my previous method of hopping up as high as I could. Hearing his laughter from my side I stopped, turning to face him curiously.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing very well what he was chortling about. It wasn't everyday you saw a girl leaping up and down in the air. He shook his head dismissively with a smile, looking away from me and into the crowds again.

"Nothing. It's just... you remind me of a little dog or something when you jump around like that."

I smile slightly, going back to my own way of searching.

"A girl's gotta get by somehow," I retorted, my legs beginning to get burn from the repetitive action. I heard another chuckle from him, but he gave no verbal response. A moment later, his eyes seemed to perk up and he gently laid his hand on my elbow to cease my actions.

"Is that her over there," he pointed as I squinted, ducking down a bit to see under a few passerby's legs. My gaze brightened as I saw Momo standing off to the side nervously, wringing her hands together and looking out over the bustling students. Grinning happily, I nodded with a cheerful "Hai!" and sprinted after her, engulfing her in a hug as I reached her side. Startled at first, she froze before noticing it was only me and turned, returning the embrace happily.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you'd gotten lost or something," she said in relief as we pulled away and faced one another. Laughing airily and rubbing the back of my head, I offered an offhanded smile.

"Well, I did get squashed into a wall by that tall red hair guy who nearly broke the doors this morning - not to mention _everyone_ kept bumping into me in the hall - but then that blond boy from our class helped me get out here safely. He's right over there, you should meet him!" I exclaimed joyfully, grabbing her hand and bringing her to where I had last been standing with the boy. But as we reached the spot, he was nowhere in sight. Twirling around in a circle, I couldn't spot him anywhere in the hall.

"It seems as if he left already," Hinamori said quietly, glancing around for any sign of the blond male I had mentioned. I nodded reluctantly, feeling disappointed that I hadn't gotten to introduce the two.

"Aa, I suppose you're right. I didn't even get to say thank you! I hope he doesn't think that I was trying to get away from him..."

"I'm sure he doesn't think that. He probably just had somewhere to go. You could always talk to him again later," Momo reassured me, leading the way out into the court yard.

"Ee, I guess that's true..."

"You said he was in our class, right? What was his name?" she questioned curiously, beginning to walk and waiting for me to follow. I cast one last glance around the emptying room before reluctantly trailing after her. I had momentarily forgotten about her question, only remembering it after we had stepped outside the building. I though back, stopping in my tracks as I pondered back on it.

"I...don't know," I responded quietly, not believing it myself. The guy had sacrificed his own time to help a stranger like me out, and I never even asked for his name?! How rude of me! If it wasn't bad enough that I just ditched the guy without any words of appreciation, but then I never even bothered to introduce myself either? What kind of impression was I trying to make here?! It made me feel horrible when I thought back to it. I swore that the next time I saw him in class, I'd march right up to him and apologize.

Momo blinked over her shoulder, sending me a comforting expression and urging me along the road.

"I'm sure you'll be able to talk with him again soon," she assured me. "For now, let's go out to lunch. I heard that there's a restaurant down a bit that serves academy students for free. Do you want to check it out?" she suggested. I nodded in agreement, realizing that I was getting hungry.

"Yosh, ikimashou."

As we walked down the mildly busy street, I couldn't help but to feel aggravated. Not only had I made myself seem like a jerk to the blond boy, but I had also met three new people, all of which I shared a conversation with, but I hadn't manage to get even **one**of their names! Not formally, at least; I remembered that the crimson head and the girl he was with called each other by name, but I hadn't thought to memorize the brandings.

Sighing softly to myself, I vowed that I would learn each of their names at the very least, if not become friends with the odd company. There was no rush, really. After all, I would spend the next year in their class. We were all in the same year, so chances were that we'd be seeing quite a bit of each other over the next six years of school...

Nodding decidedly, I followed Momo into a decent sized building, the tempting aroma of food pulling me from my thoughts.

* * *

**(A/N) Newly re-named, slightly revised, and every bit as suckish ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cross My Heart**

Chapter Two

* * *

"Group one, forward!" the kidou instructor barked.

"Hai!" the row of students in front of me chimed, standing up from their kneeled positions and walking forward to the edge of the grass. I sat patiently, watching with mild interest as the first group prepared the incantation to the Way of Destruction spell - Red Flame Cannon. The only student I really focused on was Hinamori, though. In the short time we had been attending the school, she seemed to excel particularly in kidou. I couldn't see very well what was going on from behind her, but the red glow coming off from her body signaled that she had successfully began the spell. Waiting with crossed fingers, I watched anxiously as she shouted, "Way of Destruction, number 31, Red Flame Cannon!"

The large red energy ball that had materialized from her outstretched palm exploded forward, soaring across the entire field and crashing with a bang into the corner of her target. A series of "ooohs!" and "aaahs!" came from the other students, not one other having managed to even reach the targets. I contained an elated squeal, feeling proud of her accomplishment. She seemed to be surprised herself before smiling and running back to her seat, immediately engaging in conversation with the girl seated beside her. I smiled, standing up with my group as it was called. Walking to the front line I looked out over the field, critically examining the distance between my position and the targets across from me. Nodding to myself I got into position, extending my right arm and facing my palm forward, using my left hand to grip my right wrist. Trying to aim toward my target, I began the spell.

"Ye Lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter wings, ye who bears the name of man," I started off, speaking to myself before my voice began to grow stronger. "Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges. March onto the south!" Glaring mercilessly and the square target posted, I finished, "Way of Destruction number 31, RED FLAME CANNON!"

The great ball of scarlet energy burst out of my grasp, sailing forward at an incredible speed. Nearly wrenching back from the force of it, I watched on apprehensively, praying that it would at least make contact with the target. Unfortunately, the mass of flames burned straight passed the raised marking, exploding into the concrete wall behind it instead. Sweat dropping and scratching my neck slightly, I tilted my head to the side, staring after it.

"At least I managed to get it within range," I mumbled to myself. "My aim just needs a bit of improvement..."

Suddenly, a defining blast snapped me out of my thoughts, bringing my attention to one of the other targets in the field. It had been completely annihilated, the person having done the spell perfectly and managed to hit their target dead center. Gaping, I turned to see the causer, leaning forward to catch a glimpse at him from between the legs of the other students. Finally identifying the culprit, it was none other than the same blonde haired boy who had saved me in the hall the first day. I gasped, observing as he turned around calmly, walking back to his seat on the ground. Raising a brow, I ignored the others' whispers of amazement and trudged back to my own seat, about eight spaces from the boy's.

Before I could even attempt to gain his attention, the remaining students of group two retreated back to their spots as well, successfully blocking my view of him. Nibbling my lip in disappointment I turned away, listening as the instructor called group three forward. I had yet to speak to the boy since our first meeting, and truthfully he had sort of slipped from my mind with all the school work that had been assigned. I had gotten closer to the red head though, whom I found out was named Abarai Renji. I would hang out with him sometimes if Momo was busy or with some of her other friends, usually just relaxing or sparring. He was pretty amusing, really.

Speaking of the devil, Renji had walked forward and taken his position, beginning his kidou spell. I held back a smirk. I knew kidou wasn't one of his strong points, and after seeing the blond boy do so well right before him he would be determined to out shine him.

Jealousy gleeming in his eyes, Renji seemed to skip the first few steps of the spell and went straight to lifting his arm, shouting, "**Way of Destruction number 31, Red Flame Cannon**!"

A red flash came from his arm, blinding everyone for a moment before an explosion went off. Shielding my face with an arm I squinted through the smoke, seeing a few students in the first row being thrown from their positions. Those who had not been too badly affected from the blast began to chatter wildly, coughing and scrambling away from ground zero.

As the area cleared and the smoke dissiparated, Renji was revealed in the middle of the hobble: scorched black with smoke rising from his body, but overall unharmed. Not being able to contain it after seeing the look on his face I burst out in laughter, clutching my stomach and receiving a few reproachful glances from my classmates. Ignoring them and focusing back to Renji, I snickered as he opened his mouth, releasing the smoke that had been trapped inside. He blinked dully, his body remaining frozen.

The instructor scowled, pointing his finger. "Abarai, stay after class for practice today," he ordered bluntly . Renji managed to lower his arms, looking at him with wide, doll-like eyes.

"H-hai," he answered pathetically, still getting over the shock. I doubled up in my fit of laughter.

* * *

"Hi-ya!" I exclaimed, dropping to the floor quickly and extending my leg, sweeping it under Hinamori's ankles. I leaped up to my feet hastily as she fell to the ground, gripping the wooden sword in my hand firmly and pointing the tip to her neck before she could regain herself. Breathing heavily I smiled in accomplishment as the instructor called the fight, naming me as the winner. Retreating my shinai from her neck I held out a hand, helping Momo up to her feet as she smiled in thanks.

"Sorry about that. I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" I asked her, wiping sweat from my forehead. She panted, shaking her head 'no' as we walked back to the sidelines together.

"That was a good fight, Airi-chan. I didn't know you were so aggressive! I was almost scared there for a moment," she smiled, watching as I grinned sheepishly and scratched my neck. We kneeled down in our spots, watching as the next two sparring opponents went up. It was Renji and the blond boy. They walked forward, halting in the middle of the room and facing one another. They bowed, getting into position and waiting for the sensei to call the start of the fight. Once he did, Renji shot forward without warning, not letting the other boy prepare at all before he was attacked fiercely. I raised a brow, watching the frightened expression on the blonde's face as he barely kept up with Renji's sword. Renji, on the other hand, gritted his teeth with a maniatic expression on his face.

"Geez, what's up with him? It's only a spar. He's taking it so seriously..."

Momo nodded from my side in agreement, watching uneasily as Renji continued with his slashing, never faltering or letting the other boy get a hit in edge wise. "I hope he doesn't hurt him..."

I sort of felt bad for the blond. He was unusually kind, after all, and had been so polite when he helped me the other day. He looked positively petrified of Renji at the moment as he strained to block the wooden rod currently trying to knock his head from his shoulders. Finally after only a few minutes of struggling Renji, with a final cry of determination, thrust his sword into the blond's shoulder, throwing him across the room and to the floor.

"Match: Abarai!" the instructor called out above the worried muttering of the students. Renji gazed down at his opponent, panting slightly and showing no signs of sympathy. Lifting his head and sighing, he suddenly snapped his attention back in the blond's direction after hearing a female voice say, "Daijobou? Are you hurt?"

Following his gaze I saw that most of the students had gathered around the boy, four girls in particular fawning around him closely.

"Geeze, you went overboard!" one of them scolded, having both of her hands resting on the victim's shoulder and shooting Renji an angry stare.

"Kira, are you okay?" The instructor asked, walking over to the circle.

"Um, yes," he said a bit shakily, leaning up. Renji grew a tick mark on his forehead, grunting irritably and walking off with a scowl. Snorting at the red-head I turned back to the blond, watching as the same girls grabbed onto his hands and various parts of his arm and helped him to his feet. I found a small stress mark finding its way onto my own head as a result of the scene. Those girls seemed awfully friendly. It wasn't as if he was hurt or anything, it was a fake sword after all. They didn't need to be so touchy!

Frowning to myself I sat back and closed my eyes, waiting impatiently for all the fuss to blow over and for the class to go on, giving off a very similar aura to that of the crimson haired boy seated across from me.

* * *

"Heh, heh, and then he tried to be all cool and was like 'Way of Destruction number 31, Red Flame Cannon!' and there was this huge explosion right in his face! A few of the kids who had been seated in the first row even had to have the fourth division called over to be healed from the burns and stuff!" I cackled, recounting the incident to Rukia later that day. Renji walked behind us, twitching as he listened in on the conversation. Rukia smirked slightly, crossing her arms as we continued down the small path. It was break and I was spending the time with Rukia and Renji. Hinamori had volunteered to help one of her friends with the kidou spell from earlier, but I decided I'd rather stay with these two than sit in on the practice. Renji had introduced me to Rukia not too long after I become friendly with him, and I suppose you could call us friends as well, though I sort of got the feeling that she didn't really trust me at all. One thing we did seem to have in common was finding pleasure in getting under the red-head's skin.

"That doesn't surprise me," Rukia said calmly, lowering her head and closing her eyes with a smirk. "Give an idiot a flame, and he's bound to blow something up."

I laughed as I looked over my shoulder at said idiot, sniggering evilly at the freakishly large tick mark practically taking over his head.

"Who the hell do you think you're calling an idiot, idiot! I'm not the one who's stuck in Class 2!" he retorted, picking at the girl's weak spot. Grinding her teeth angrily, Rukia rounded on him, standing on the tip of her toes to get in his face.

"That was just a fluke! No one in their right mind would put **you** in an advanced class over _**me**_!"

"But I'm not the one who's in that level two class, am I?" Renji shot back smugly, crossing his arms with a proud smirk. "Tests don't lie. I beat you. Just accept it and move on already."

Growling, Rukia clenched her fists to her sides, arms pin straight. I watched the two from the side lines tumultuously, loving when they bickered like this. A small crowd had formed next to me as well, knowing the two and their infamous fighting.

"Well, I'm not the one who blew up half of his class today, am I? I happen to be the best in my class at kidou!" Rukia defended herself.

"Yeah, best in your _level two_ class," Renji sneered. Finding herself losing the verbal match, Rukia turned to violence. Without warning she swiftly pulled one of her arms up, swiping the appendage in a single motion and bringing her elbow across the boy's face. Steaming and ignoring the cursing Renji behind her she turned around, walking past me.

"Gomen Aritomi-san, but I want to go talk to one of my instructor's about something. I won't be spending the break with the two of you. Ja."

Waving her off I turned back to Renji, finding a steady stream of blood flowing from his nose as he clutched it, glaring after the dark haired girl's back as she disappeared from view.

"Kuso! I think she broke it!" he cursed, lightly touching the swollen mass. The crowd had dispersed once the action was over, leaving the path nearly deserted. I walked up to him, pulling him down to my height and wrenching his hands away.

"Anou...I think it's just dislocated. Here just let me-"

"AAAHHH!! CHIKUSO!! What the hell did you do that for!" he cried, pulling away from me and cupping his face again. I tweaked my nose, straightening up and gazing at him emotionlessly.

"I popped the bone back in. Would you have rather had your nose hanging off your face for the rest of your life?"

He frowned, knowing I was right but not daring to admit it. "Chsk, whatever. Just warn me or something next time..." he grumbled, wiping the blood from his face.

Rolling my eyes and taking his wrist, I began to drag him down the path. "Don't be such a baby. Take it like a man! You'll never get to be a shinigami with that attitude."

Satisfied with the growl received I smiled, letting go of his arm and trusting he would continue following.

"So then, were do you want to go?"

Sighing heavily, he looked around at our surroundings uninterestedly, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess we could just relax for a while."

Nodding in agreement we pulled off from the path, walking a short distance into the forest. Stopping at a generously sized tree, Renji collapsed on the ground, leaning against the trunk and closing his eyes. I sat beside him, a large surfaced root separating us as I mimicked his actions. This spot was very peaceful; The only sound came from the chirping birds and Renji's deep, steady breathing. Peaking an eye open to look at him, I couldn't tell if he was still awake or not. I smiled softly, closing my eyes and curling up to the tree again. It was a great thinking spot, I noted, if I ever happened to need one.

Enjoying the shade the leaves provided, the soft bird calls were slowly lulling me to sleep, a light, warm breeze helping me along. Just as I was about to doze off, soft footsteps pulled my from my half-awakened state, drawing my attention to Renji's other side. Not being able to see from behind him, I only watched as Renji squinted his eyes open.

"You look rather tired," the voice of a male pointed out as Renji opened his eyes fully, turning to look at the intruder.

"You..." he whispered, not giving any hints to the person's identity.

"I'd like a break, too. Can I join you?" the unidentified boy asked politely. Recognizing the speech I leaned over Renji, almost lying across his knees to confirm my suspicions. Sure enough, as the other side of the tree came into view I saw the blond boy himself standing there, blinking when he saw me appear before continuing to smile kindly. I beamed up at him.

"Sure, you can join us," I invited before Renji could open his mouth. Frowning at the interruption he pushed me from his lap, plopping me down in my previous spot with a thump. I heard as the boy walked over, sitting down at the base of the tree as well on Renji's left. Not being able to see either of their faces, I quickly grew frustrated as they began a conversation.

"Your attacks back there really threw me for a loop," he commented. Leaning forward as far as I could without falling I watched as he rolled his wrist, looking down at it.

"I was overwhelmed by your power and couldn't counter attack. My arms are still shaking," he said, facing Renji with a small smile.

"Ah, sorry about that," Renji apologized awkwardly, watching the boy from the corner of his eyes as though he didn't trust him. "I didn't mean to hurt ya. It's 'cuz I messed up in the Way of Destruction practice. I felt like I had to restore my name during sparring."

Feeling my body screaming in protest of my strained position I leaned back, giving up on trying to be included in the exchange. Feeling the relief of the cool tree bark behind me, I resorted to simply listening in as the other boy spoke again.

"Zan, ken, sou, and ki. If each ability doesn't reach a high level, we won't have an effect even after becoming soul reapers. That's the task we have to clear now," he explained. I tilted my head, adopting a curious face while not exactly understanding what he was talking about.

"Uh yeah, that's true..." Renji said unsurely, probably just as lost as I was. Giggling slightly I slid forward, popping up over Renji's shoulder. The blonde boy shifted, facing us and holding out a hand.

"I'm Kira Izuru. Glad to meet you both," he said, formal and friendly."Will you tell me your names?"

I smiled back, happy that we were finally meeting properly. Before I could say anything, however, Renji beat me to it.

Looking from the boy's hand then to his face, Renji turned away, closing his eyes. "Self-introduction and a handshake...I s'pose that means you're a nice little rich boy from a 'good' family."

The boy faltered as I scowled, all traces of warmth leaving my face. Gritting my teeth I leaped up onto a low branch a bit above their heads, using Renji's own noggin as a spotter. His head was knocked forwards into his lap at the action as the blond boy looked up at me with a startled expression. Growling and rubbing his head, Renji glared up at me like a fly he was longing to swat as I smiled sweetly at Izuru.

"Don't mind him. He's just upset that you out did him in class today, not that it takes very much. I'm Aritomi Airi. Nice to meet you," I introduced, swinging my legs. Getting over my surprising action Izuru grinned, nodding his head towards me. Dropping the hand from his head and shooting me one last dirty look, Renji faced Izuru again, this time with a small smirk of his own.

"Handshakes ain't my style. I'm Abarai Renji. Nice to meet ya."

Relieved at the renewed friendliness Izuru grinned, looking between each of us. "Yeah, same here."

Breaking the smiling fest, I spoke again, taking the chance to clear things up between Izuru and I.

"Oi, Kira-kun?" I questioned, gaining both boy's attention.

"Hai, Aritomi-san? And please, call me Izuru," he requested.

I nodded with a smile, continuing. "Same here; call me Airi. But about the other day when you helped me in the halls, I never got the chance to say thank you. I just ran off without thinking and when I came back to find you, you had already gone. I felt sort of bad that I just left without saying anything; I didn't mean to seem rude. So, sorry and... thank you."

Chuckling good humouredly and rubbing his neck, Izuru waved it off, saying, "It was nothing, Airi-chan. I understand that you were just relieved to see your friend again, and I would have waited behind for you if I didn't have somewhere I needed to go. I'm sorry if I made you worry about giving the wrong impression but really, it's fine."

Grinning broadly I nodded, giggling slightly. Renji had been looking between me and Izuru, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Wait a minute, you two already knew each other?" he questioned, butting in. Both of us turned our attentions to him, almost forgetting he was still there. Nodding slightly, I explained, "Yeah, he helped me get through the halls on the first day when I was separated from Momo-chan and couldn't see where I was going. You remember that day, ne? It was when you crashed me up against the wall on the way to break, then called me a midget and walked away."

Renji eyebrow twitched as Izuru coughed, trying to hold in a laugh.

"It was an accident - Rukia pushed me! You should be blaming her! And besides, I said I was sorry before I left."

"Aa, only because both Rukia-san and I yelled at you."

"What?! I'm not afraid of two little girls, especially when one of them's small enough to pass as an eight year old!"

"Aw, Renji-kun, your making me feel bad," I pouted, pretending to sniffle. He just snorted, turning away pointedly and grumbling something about annoying girls. Dropping the act and turning to the standing by Izuru I smiled, catching his gaze.

"By the way, that was some fine kidou in class today. Really impressive. But I have to say, I think I liked Renji's demonstration a bit more."

Chuckling and glancing at a fuming but silent Renji, Izuru answered, "I agree, it was quite the show. And thank you for the compliment, but it was really nothing."

Giggling, I tilted my head to the side, remarking, "You're so polite all the time, Izuru-kun. Why don't you just relax? There's no need to be so formal around your friends."

Blinking slightly, a slow smile curled onto his face. "Yosh. I'll try that, Airi-chan."

Before anything more could be said, our attention was caught by a ruckus going on in the path. Students were running in the direction of the main entrance, gossiping excitedly.

"What's going on?" Izuru mumbled as we squinted after them. Standing up on the branch I inched forward, peering through the leaves to try and see the cause.

"Be careful, Airi-chan," Izuru warned, noticing my movement. I payed no heed, brushing a small branch from my face to see a large mass of students assembled around the doors.

"Everyone's gathering at the entrance," I explained briefly, not knowing anything more.

"Let's go see what going on," Renji more or less commanded as he leaped to his feet, not waiting for Izuru or I before bounding forward. Exchanging glances with Izuru and shrugging, I hopped off of the branch, running after him.

"Come on, Izuru-kun," I called behind me to the hesitant boy.

"Hai," he nodded, tearing after me and easily catching up. Rather than just dashing past me like I knew he was fully capable of doing, Izuru stayed by my side as we entered the court, finding nearly the entire student body gathered together. They all seemed to be lining up on either side of the doors, waiting for someone to enter. Slowing down as we came nearer, Renji a bit ahead of Izuru and I, we came up to the end of the group, finding Hinamori's small frame trying to get through the crowd to find the source of the commotion.

"Etou...what's every one looking at?" she questioned nervously, standing tip-toed in hope of finding out.

An older boy next to her noticed her question, turning to look down at her.

"Oh, one of the Thirteen Court Guardian Squad captains is coming to inspect the academy," he explained with little enthusiasm.

"Nani? Taichou yo!?" she exclaimed, finding the news far more unbelievable than him. Just then more frantic students arrived, colliding with Hinamori and forcing her into the crowd.

"Momo-chan!" I called, losing sight of her. Placing a hand on my shoulder protectively, Izuru began to walk closer, following Renji and Momo into the middle of the cluster. With Izuru's steady grip on my arm, I managed to penetrate the bunch relatively easily, but seeing past them was another story. Whining in frustration, I began vainly jumping up and down in hoped of seeing something - anything - other than the repetitive colors of the student's uniform. Noticing my dilemma Izuru bent down, offering his back to me.

"Climb on, Airi-chan."

After a moment's hesitation I nodded, placing my feet into his awaiting hands and pulling myself up. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders securely as he stood, hoping that this had been a good idea and I wouldn't fall and break my neck. I was careful to keep my limbs out of his way when he moved his head, looking down briefly to hook his elbows under my knees.

Scooting up a bit on his back, I placed my head to the side of his once he finished securing my body. I was surprised to get a fairly clear view of the doors from above the other students' heads. Before I could comment to Izuru on the great advantage of being tall the doors opened, letting in the main attraction. Leaning up as far as possible from my restricted position, I made out the tall figures of two men walking in. There was a sudden pressure from the crowd, all surging forward to get a better view. Keeping a strong hold on my knees, Izuru steadied me from losing my balance. When the wave had settled, I focused back on the men. Both wore the standard shinigami shihakushou, but the male in front bore a white robe over his. This man - obviously the captain - had thick, short, slightly wavy brown hair and dawned bulky, rectangular black glasses. Behind him was his vice-captain, a thin, almost lanky silver haired man with a wide smile and closed eyes.

Shivering a bit I drew closer to Izuru, getting a strange feeling from the two. Sensing my discomfort he drew me tighter, whispering over his shoulder, "What is it, Airi-chan?"

I shook my head lightly, not taking my eyes off the two officers. "I'm not sure. I just have a...strange feeling," I answered slowly in a quiet tone, not knowing how to explain it. Izuru moved his head back, gazing at me the best he could. I remained fixated on the two, seeming not to notice his questioning gaze. Making a thoughtful sound in his throat Izuru turned back, he too concentrating on the taichou and fukutaichou. Unconsciously, I layed my head against his, resting my chin on his shoulder, neither of us noticing while our attentions was devoted to the guests.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cross My Heart**

Chapter Three

* * *

"Captains are just totally amazing!" Momo gushed, gripping a large slice of watermelon in her lap. "The spirit force coming from their bodies is completely different from ours!"

Regarding her from the corner of my eye I raised a brow, munching unceremoniously on my own slice of the fruit. It was a short holiday break and I was back with Momo and Toushiro, seated out on their porch enjoying the warm weather. Ever since those officers had come to the school, Momo has barely shut up about them. It was getting increasingly annoying, not to mention neither I nor Toushiro were interested in the least. The boy simply sat between us, devouring watermelon slices nearly half his size like he hadn't eaten since our last visit. I watched in awe (and slight revulsion) as he more or less inhaled an entire quarter in less than five seconds, teeth bared like a starved wolf. When the treat was completely dead he threw the left over shell aside, reaching over my lap and stealing another piece from the curiously large pile. I inwardly noted that Buta-chan could be another possible nickname for the boy.

"Gosh, are you listening to me, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked disappointedly, noticing the boy's lack of attention. Instantly halting from his mastication he faced her, commenting with a permanent scowl on his young face, "I told you to quite calling me Shiro-chan!" before spitting the watermelon seeds he held in his mouth at the girl.

Sniggering to myself as she let out a squeal and tried to shield herself from the bullet-like black seeds, I took another bite of my snack as Toushiro spoke again, having run out of ammunition.

"Why d'you come back every day you get a day off? Is there _that _little to do at the death god school? And why do you keep bringing that sleepy-head Airi with you? I told you to leave her there!"

"Oi! I'm right here, Chotte-chan!" I retorted, earning a bored stare from the gluttonous boy. "And you'd be sleepy too if you stayed up late every night studying!"

"Eh, good thing I'll never waste my time there. Maybe you have to study so much 'cuz your too dumb for the classes," he replied before turning his back on me. Twitching an eyebrow I ignored him, going back to my food.

"Hey, I come here to hang out with _you_," Hinamori remarked, seeming to take offense to Toushiro's last adressment towards her.

"No one asked you to," he grumbled as they both returned to the meal. A strangely comforting silence passed by, each of us lost in our own thoughts. A small smile had worked its way on to Toushiro's face as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sweat taste in his mouth.

Thinking back to my own experience at the Shinigami school, I reflected how much fun I had been having lately. Sure, the classes were pretty boring, but kidou practice and sparring were always fairly enjoyable. You could always trust Renji to put on some kind of a show, most of the time unintentional and at his own expense. Apart from that, I had been spending a majority of my time with Izuru over the past few weeks since our meeting. We had grown practically as close as Momo and I, maybe even more so. He was so thoughtful and caring - a great friend to have around. The only difference between my relationship with him and Momo was that he was a boy.

"When I become a soul reaper," Momo voiced, claiming my attention. "I'm definitely going to join Aizen-taichou's fifth squad!"

I smiled to myself, thinking how she reminded me of a school girl with a crush.

"Hmm..." Toushiro mumbled, scowling while sucking on a mouthful of fruit.

"What!? I'm serious!" she cried.

"Hmm..." he hummed again, tilting his head up and snorting up saliva before spitting a huge wad of watermelon seeds at my feet. Gaining a rather large tick mark on my head I slowly turned to face the nonchalant boy, eye twitching dangerously. He ignored my evil gaze, closing his eyes lightly and taking another bite.

"What was that for, Toushiro?" I asked, tone forcefully calm. He blinked, surprised that I had addressed him by his name rather than Chibi-chan or something of the likes. Looking over to me curiously he stared, gaze flickering to the ball of half-digested seeds and spit under me.

"I needed to get it out. You were just in my way," he stated bluntly, throwing aside another empty shell and reaching across me to get another. Eyes following his movements, I calculated the perfect timing. As he lingered over my lap, tugging on the largest slice he could find, my foot shot out like a bullet and caught him in the gut. Not expecting the blow to his ribs he released the melon, waving his arms around like a windmill in an attempt to keep himself balanced. Losing the battle he fell to the ground heavily, only just managing to miss the oozing gunk ball as he laid on his back, panting.

After realizing what had happened he snapped back to life, veins popping out of his head as he glared up at me, hollering, "What the hell was that?! Why'd you push me?!"

Inwardly tisking his dirty mouth, I mocked with a strained smile and clenched jaw, still twitching. "I needed to stretch my legs. _You were just in the way_."

* * *

Classes resumed a few days later and I was currently spending my first lesson after the break half asleep on my desk; I couldn't understand how anyone could actually be paying attention to that worn out old man. This was the only class I shared with both Renji and Rukia, although I didn't sit anywhere near the two. There were literally hundreds of students packed into the room, filed into three collums with twelve students in each row. Each of the three sections had about twenty of these rows, set up like a theatre so that all of the students could clearly see the lesson. I was seated in the middle column, fourteen rows up from the front and slightly off to the side; only four people separated me from the stairs. Renji was in the column to my left against the wall, and Rukia a few rows behind me in the same centered section. Unluckily, neither Momo of Izuru were in this class at the same time as the three of us. It didn't help that this man was my least favorite teacher in all of the academy: he was rude and critical, despite his old age and harmless appearance. The only sound that filled the enormous room was his frail voice and the scratch of students taking notes. It was no wonder I couldn't pay attention to save my life.

"Yes, yes!! I know that one!! Let me give that answer, sir!! I know it!!"

I was snapped out of my cat nap, breathing heavily as if a gun had been shot off. Calming down, I realized it was only Renji trying to answer a question. I sighed, shaking my head slightly. I liked him and all, but the kid just didn't know a thing about manners. I couldn't blame him, though, considering how and where he grew up. But still, Rukia was very respectful and calm, so what happened to him? I supposed it was just in his nature to be loud and obnoxious; he didn't know any better.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," the teacher rasped out. I inwardly groaned, fearing for Renji. Nothing the sensei said was ever complimentary, not even to the quiet and overachieving noble students. "And in the future, if I need a substitute I will think of you. But as it is, I am not dead _yet_, so I will be doing the explaining in this classroom and you'll do the listening if you don't mind, young man."

The class burst out in chuckles and giggles as Renji's face flushed in embarrassment. Keeping his dignity he took a deep breath, slowly returning to his seat and trying to ignore his jeering classmates.

"Wow, he's got some nerve!"

"What a total _**loser.**_"

"You'd think it's his first time in a real classroom."

"Well honestly, what would you expect? You know where he's _from_, right? He's just district 78 trash!"

"Haha, yeah. Tell me about it!"

I clenched my fists, arms trembling. I stared defiantly down at my papers, trying to block out the other student's voices. I could only imagine how much worse Renji and Rukia must have felt. How dare they! Those useless, stuck-up snobs! Just because their parents were rich and they were lucky enough to be born into nobility they thought that they were somehow better than them. Well, I knew better. Those kids had no idea what it felt like to have to struggle for your very existence. To fight just to live another day, only to succeed and realize you'd just have to go through the whole thing again tomorrow. They had no idea what those two had been through and they would never have too. They had it made for the rest of their lives, all just because of their parents. They would never have to feel the pain of being alone, hungry and lost in the world. They in nice, fluffy warm beds while Renji and Rukia slept on cold mats in the dirt if they were lucky enough. They would never have to go through the day, wondering when their next drink of water would be or how they would ever support themselves in the future. They already had a real home and stability; they didn't have to dream of maybe one day, just _possibly_ achieving it. And they knew it. And still, at the same time, they didn't appreciate it at all. Why would they? They didn't know how good they had had it all their lives. They didn't know what it was like to suffer.

"H-hey, Aritomi-san? What's wrong with you?" a male at my side asked hesitantly, noticing my shaking limbs. A few of the students around us looked over as well, eyes widening when the saw my condition. My breath was ragged, shadows covering my face. My knuckles had turned transparent from all the pressure, small steams of blood seeping between my clenched fingers. Some started whispering in alarm to each other, wondering about my strange behavior.

"Calm down, Airi! We weren't talking about you, ya know!" one oh-so-wise kid chose to point out. "It was about that Rukon peasant with the red hair. This has nothing to do with you, so what are you getting so worked up over!?"

At those words I completely snapped, losing all control of myself. Shooting my head in his direction, the onlooker jumped and gasped slightly at the sudden movement. Eyes flashing, I scolded in a forced hush, "So that's it, huh? Just because we live in a nice house in a better part of the city and our families have money, that makes us better than any of them?"

My normally kind voice was in a continuous strain, shaking in uneven tones as I fought to keep from yelling. It took every ounce of my self-control to keep from lashing out. "I'm ashamed to be in the same class as you people. Renji's already ten times the person you could ever wish to be! You selfish jerks, the only reason you're not dead already is because you have mommy and daddy taking care of you! They're the ones who have money, not you. Without them, you'd be out on the streets in the same condition as anyone else from the Rukongai, probably even worse! Well, these 'Rukon peasants' as you call them, don't have any of that. They've been alone their whole lives, looking out for themselves and relying on themselves to get through each and every day. They don't have someone there to hold their hand when they fall, or to hand over whatever they want without batting an eye. They've had to struggle to get what they need. You should consider yourselves lucky you never had to go through any of that! Imagine being a child, alone in the streets with not a friend in the world. I bet at that age you were never five feet away from your mother! You could never even begin to imagine everything they had to go through! They worked hard and got themselves into this academy with pure talent. You, on the other hand, probably just had your father slip the administrator an envelope, am I right? And you think that makes you so high above them? Well, you're wrong. You just wait. I'll bet in a few years after we all graduate we'll all be taking orders from someone like Renji. We'll see who gets the last laugh..."

A shocked silence filled the air around me as I finished my speech, turning around straight to stare heatedly into space. It had only been a few people in the proximity to me who had overheard, so the rest of the room was still filled with mocking chatter and laughing. I seethed, cursing them all. Finally, a particularly proud boy in glasses snorted, catching the attention of the speechless students.

"Humph, it looks as if Aritomi-san has been spending far too much time around that vermin and they've rubbed off on her. It's too bad, now it seems as if she's no better than any of them."

Immediately jumping on the band wagon everyone laughed, agreeing with his statement. I couldn't care less what they were saying about me; I knew that at that moment I had completely broken ties with all of the other prestigious students and labeled myself as nothing better than Rukon scum, but I felt a strange sense of pride in that. There was one correct thing that boy had said, and it was his very last point.

I was no better than Renji or Rukia. And neither were any of them.

* * *

I waited outside the door after class had ended. Not only had I made this a habit when I wasn't seated close enough to my friends to catch them before the threshold, but I also wanted to talk to Renji after what had happened. I had no idea what I could possibly say to him, but I figured things would just all come out naturally and work out when the time came. The only reason I hadn't waited inside the classroom was because I knew Rukia was thinking the same thing as I was and I wanted to give them their privacy before I took my turn. Sure enough, once all of the class -including the sensei- had cleared the room I heard the two talking. I hadn't wanted to listen in, but really, that Renji did have a _pretty_ loud voice. Not to mention all the echoing the newly emptied room gave off.

"Renji..."

"Ah, I-I was just studying! I've got lots of extra work because of this advanced class I've been promoted to, so I don't have as much time to hang around like you do. I've got so much work to do!"

What a dork. He had just been humiliated in front of hundreds of students and he still found a way to insult one of his only friends. Idiot.

"About the other students... I know they were making fun of you earlier, but I liked your eagerness. So don't let those stuffed jerks keep you from being yourself, you got it!?"

I sweat dropped slightly from the other side of the door. Only Rukia could make a potential touching moment into a scolding. It was these moments were I really saw what a perfect match the two could be.

"H-huh? What do you mean 'being myself'?"

She didn't answer right away and I heard footstep heading down the stairs. I backed behind the wall a bit more, not wanting to be found out just yet.

"You know what I mean, Renji," she answered at last, the footsteps stopping. "Most of the other students here come from nobility. They don't understand the kind of existence we had back in Hanging Dog, so they will never accept us. And that's something we can never change," she ended quietly. I frowned at her words, feeling a bit insulted. What did that make Izuru, Momo and I? Did that mean they didn't value our friendship? It was true that Rukia didn't really know Izuru or Momo, but I had thought she and I had at least had some type of liking towards each other. Did I mean so little to them? Surely Renji wouldn't feel the same way.

"Yes, that's true," Renji answered thoughtfully, making my mouth drop open. Silently fuming, I heard Rukia continuing down the steps, preparing her exit. Before she could reach the bottom of the stairs, however, I stepped back into the room, making my awaited appearance. Rukia looked up, not seeming surprised in the least while Renji had on a baffled expression.

"Aritomi! What are you doing here?" he questioned dumbly. Rukia and I shared a sweat drop, the former commenting, "You really still can't sense her spiritual energy? She's been outside the door this entire time..."

He startled at that piece of information, starring at me wide-eyed. I nodded, confirming the claim before snapping, "Yeah, and what's this I hear about none of the higher district kids accepting you? What does that make Izuru-kun and I, chopped liver? Or even Momo-chan! She grew up in the first district as well, you know! If you feel that we aren't really your friends or anything, I won't even bother anymore..." I trailed off, crossing my arms and turning away stubbornly.

"No! We didn't mean it like that, Airi! You guys are different from the others," Renji assured me, taking my threat seriously. As Rukia smacked her forehead lightly I grinned, turning back around and unfolding me arms.

"I know, Renji-kun."

Seeming relieved he smiled widely. It was then that I turned my attention to Rukia, who had been watching me intently.

"Aritomi-san, I wanted to thank you for what you said to those students back there in class. I heard everything you said to them and I appreciate it, although it was unnecessary," she recited, almost as if she had been practicing the words. "You needn't have turned the others against you as well, just for our sake."

I smiled kindly, remarking, "It wasn't a problem - I meant every word of it. Besides, why would I want to be friends with people like that when I have you guys? I'd choose the two of you over all of them any day."

Renji looked thoroughly confused with what was taking place between Rukia and I. Just as he opened his mouth to inquire, Rukia made it apparent she wasn't finished speaking yet.

"Although I couldn't help but wondering," she jumped in, getting right to the point. I had a feeling this had been her objective all along. "I noticed you seemed to take personal offense to the other's harsh words. And also, you seemed to know what life in the Rukongai is like surprisingly well, describing it in accurate detail. How is it you know so much about that place?"

I blinked, startled by her question. Renji seemed even worse off than I was, being completely lost in the entire conversation but not daring to speak. After thinking it over a bit I smiled slightly, eyes twinkling.

"It's nothing to worry about, Rukia-chan. I know what you're getting at, but I don't think this is the time or place to be discussing this. It's been break for a quite a few minutes now and I have to be hurrying along. I'm having tea and crumpets with the other wealthy children at half past noon and I'm already terrible late. Though, I wouldn't expect you to know the importance of these noble type of things, ne?" I winked, sticking out my tongue. That earned playful glares from the two, smiles betraying their stern eyes. When looking back at Rukia, I was surprised to see a new warmth in her eyes. She had always seemed so distant from me before now; after today, it seemed as if she had finally accepted me as a person, and not just another student of wealthy status. Grinning at her, we shared a mutual understanding at that moment, something that couldn't be explained: it just was. I must have been the first of the students to truly accept her and gain her trust in return.

Renji, noticing the meaningful looks in our gazes, twitched, hating being left out. Clearing his throat to break up the bonding moment we turned our attentions to him, watching a smirk come across his face.

"What is it with you, Aritomi? Your always butting into other people's business. First on the first day and now this? Should we expect you to follow us home now?" he teased. I smirked back slyly, stepping backwards and preparing to take my leave.

"Don't count on it. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid your standard of living is just too far below my class," I admitted, backing out of the room. Renji's eyes flashed, an evil smirk coming to his face.

"Hold it right there Aritomi! No one insults me and gets away with it!" he declared, practically flying down the stairs and chasing after me. With a small 'eep!' I stumbled forward, heading towards the door.

"Save me, Rukia-chan!" I cried back dramatically as Renji passed her on the stairs. She laughed joyously for the first time since I had met her, following in Renji's wake.

"Not a chance, Aritomi! You're in for it now!"

* * *

"Attention Freshmen Class One!" the sensei boomed over the excited chatter. All talking immediately ceased, everyone giving their undivided attention to the announcement. You see, this wasn't just any meeting: this was the meeting about the upcoming trip to the Human World to go hunt for dummy hollows. It was the talk of the academy, even to those who weren't in the advanced class and wouldn't be going. It was limited to only the eligible students of the advanced level one class, meaning Renji, Izuru, Momo and I were all participating. This very trip was the quite possibly the highlight of our first year in the program, maybe even of the academy itself. And I couldn't be even more excited! It was a great honor to be selected for this opportunity and it had the potential to make or break the rest of your stay at the school. If you choked, the sensei's would all hear about it and know that you froze in the face of danger - not a very helpful quality in a soul reaper. But if you shined you would have it made. Your very pride was on the line here. And then there was the fact that we would be in the Human World it's self. I had never been there before but I heard it was very different from the Soul Society. Hollow attacks are much more common there than in the Rukongai, so we really were going to be in a realistically dangerous situation. Controlled danger, of course, but there was still that chance all the same.

I had spent so much time day dreaming about the trip that I missed out on the entire meeting. One minute the announcer had been telling us to quiet down, and the next I was snapped out of it by the sound of chairs being pushed back and the chatter starting up again. Startled by the suddenness of it all I began to panic, worried that I had blown everything so early on. I calmed down after I realized everyone else had most likely been paying attention, namely Momo and Izuru. I could just ask them what I had missed out on. That was what friends were for, ne?

Scurrying hastily from my seat once I realized I was the only one not already making my way to the door, I hurried to catch up to the group. The wait for everyone to make it through the single exit went much too slow for my tastes, but eventually we were all let out into the hall. Looking around quickly I found the others had waited for me, standing as a group off to the side. Izuru was the first to notice me, brightening and waving a hand over his head to get my attention.

Smiling, I hurried over to the three of them, immediately grabbing both of Izuru's hands and swinging him around in circles with me. It was a bit of a difficult task considering our size difference, but I somehow managed it successfully. I laughed gleefully, not noticing the heat rising to my dancing partner's face. However, Renji and Momo both caught the blush on his cheeks, Renji sniggering and Momo covering her grin behind a palm.

Once I had used up a considerable amount of pent-up energy and caused a greenish tinge to appear on Izuru's face I stopped, letting go of his hands and taking a deep breath. Gazing around at the others, I noticed the questioning looks on their faces, wondering what that was all about. I grinned sheepishlyly, swinging my arms awkwardly at my sides. As Izuru caught his breath Renji sighed, shaking his head dismissively.

"What's got you so worked up, Aritomi? You don't usually go around and grabbing people in random dances, though I don't think Izuru minded it much," he said, flashing his male companion a sly smirk. I disregarded his last comment, answering his question.

"I just can't wait for this trip to the human world! I mean, how many first year academy students can say they've gone hollow hunting in the Human World, even if they are dummies?"

"Anou... about fifty per year. Sensei explained that during the meeting. You weren't listening to a thing back there, were you?" Momo teased, knowing the answer. Shaking my head shamelessly, I retorted, "Iie! How could I sit still and pay attention to anything when I'm so excited!"

With a scoff, Renji grumbled, "I don't know what you're so worked up about, it's not like it's a big deal. They're only fake hollows, and the entire area is being covered by guards. It's not like anything great is going to happen."

I gave him a surprised look, commenting, "How can you say that, Renji? You never know what could happen! For all we know, a real hollow could attack and we'll all have to pull together in a test of bravery to fend it off! Imagine that!" Noticing the doubtful expressions on all of their faces I pouted. "Nani? It's possible."

"Yeah, and it's possible that you'll be able to touch the top of my head one day without standing up on anything. It's not gunna happen," Renji snorted. I glared at his reference to my height.

"Yeah, and it's possible that you'll be able to perform a kidou spell one day without blowing something up. _It's not_ _gunna happen_, " I sneered in response without missing a beat, earning a giggle from Momo. As Renji scowled I turned to the other male of the group, wondering about his lack of input in the conversation. He seemed a bit dazed as I looked at him.

"Oi, Ozuru-chan? Daijoubo?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. He broke out of his thoughts at the sound of my voice, blushing slightly as he smiled.

"Aa, Hachikou-chan. It's nothing," he responded. I smiled, liking his new nickname for me. It seemed I really did remind him of a little dog. The tall, pale Izuru fit his dubb perfectly as well. Renji's loud chortles from the background caught my attention.

"Look, they've already got pet-names for each other," Renji pointed out between his laughter to a giggling Momo. "I only wonder when he'll actually get the guts to ask her out."

Not caring to look at Izuru's expression, I glared briefly at the red-head before a smirk found its way to my face.

"While we're on the subject, Renji, I've been wondering myself when _you'll _finally get the guts to admit to Rukia-chan that you _love_ her!"

Quickly ducking from his fist I slipped straight between his legs without too much difficulty, rushing towards Izuru and hiding behind him. Safely hidden, I poked my head from behind the blond's back and flashed my tongue at Renji. He growled, though a heavy blush was easily evident on his face.

"Urusai! I don't like Rukia like that! We're just close friends," he protested, glaring at me but halting the pursue. I nodded, stepping out from behind Izuru's legs and saying, "And so are Izuru-kun and I. Just good friends."

With a last snort he turned away, grumbling about something or another. Nothing out of the ordinary. Switching my gaze from Momo and Izuru, I asked, "So, what else did I miss in the meeting?"

Izuru shrugged in reply, informing me, "Not very much. They only explained what we would be doing and how we were getting there. Then they told us about our escorts and what supplies we would need, and that's basically all.."

I made a face in thought, wondering out loud, "What will we need, then?"

Renji was the one that answered, his back to all of us. "Basic stuff - bento and a sword. The school's not providing any of it though, so you need to get them yourself..."

I frowned, understanding Renji's predicament. He didn't have any money to buy school supplies and he couldn't steal something as valuable as a katana. I'm sure getting a lunch pack wouldn't be much of a problem at all, but the sword was another thing. The Shinigami Academy had specific guidelines in the type of sword each student should have for a certain activity. They had to be bought at a particular - and somewhat expensive - store in the upper town and be styled especially for this type of mission. I didn't know how he would pull it off. Maybe the school would help him out with it? It's the least they could do for him.

Nodding, I pushed my thoughts aside and smiled for the moment, calling attention to the other three.

"Yatta! Now then, let's go get some lunch. I'm starving!" I announced, already skipping away through the crowd. The others were startled by my abrupt change of thought, not to mention suddenly taking off.

"Airi-chan, chotto matte!" Momo called while running after me, Renji and Izuru following soon after.

* * *

**(A/N) Ozuru means stork, which I thought was lovely to describe Izuru and is only one letter off from his real name :P As for Hachikou, I'm pretty sure most of you will already know that whole story, but for those of you who don't it's very easily looked up on Google. Just think of Hachikou as the Japanese equivilent of America's Lassie, if you're lazy like me and won't bother to read the entire legend. I may or may not have copied this nickname from NANA... :]**


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, Renji, watch me and do as I do," I said patiently, sitting beside the boy on a bench out in the school yard. Making sure he had his attention focused towards me I slowly lifted my arm, raising my hand straight up into the air and not saying a word, face politely blank. He raised a brow, face incredulous.

"That's it?" he asked, as if the action was completely ludicrous. I nodded, lowering my arm and facing him.

"That's it."

He shook his head, snorting unbelievably. "How is just holdin' up a hand and waitin' for the sensei to call on you helpin' to answer the question? If you don't call out to 'em, how are they gonna to notice you? There'd just be a whole buncha kids sitting there with their arms falling asleep. What's the point?"

I shrugged, hopping to me feet and looking back at him. Even when I was standing, his head still cleared mine by a couple of inches. Frowning at this realization, I answered distractedly, "I don't know. It's just the way it is. You have to sit quietly and keep your arm straight and hopes that you're the one he notices most. Luckily for you, you have the brightest hair in all of our classes, so you jump out from all the rest of us. You probably have a better chance."

Making an agreeable face, he nodded slightly, though his inquiry was not over with.

"Yeah, well what if the sensei is facin' the board? How will he notice you? Are you allowed to call out then? It just doesn't make any sense!"

I sighed, stopping my eyes from comparing our heights and closing them. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I answered stiffly, "If he's facing the board, it means he's probably not looking for any kind of answer or comments at all. He just wants you to shut up and listen."

Oblivious to my growing annoyance with his persistence, Renji kept the ball rolling. "Well, what if it's an emergency? Like if you passed out or somethin'?"

Now this was getting ridiculous. Tick mark in place on my head, I lifted my gaze to meet his, growling, "If you were passed out, you wouldn't be trying to get anyone's attention in the first place! But other than that, if you were _about_ to pass out I doubt the sensei would care about manners and concentrate on getting you help. If that were to happen, I'm sure you could just get up and leave. However, if you had _already_ passed out you wouldn't be thinking about informing anyone of your condition and no one else would really care since you would actually be quiet for once. And before you ask, if the person _next_ to you passes out, you should just yell out loud to the sensei to get help. That would be an exception."

Nodding thoughtfully, it seemed as if he had finally run out of possible scenarios of why you would need to get the sensei's attention in the middle of class. Stretching his arms over his head and yawning widely as if the conversation had exhausted him he stood, brushing off his uniform. Looking down at my twitching form boredly he announced, "Well, I'd better go check up on Rukia. I don't think she's really fittin' in around here yet, ya know? Then I have to go out and look for some kinda jobs to do around town to save up for that sword."

I tilted my head, anger forgotten and curiosity coming in its place. "Hm? You have to pay for it by yourself? The school won't help at all?"

He shook his head morbidly, almost seeming shameful underneath his worry with the open discussion.

"Iie. They said it was my responsibility. If I weren't in an advanced class, the stuff wouldn't be as expensive and they would provide it. But the class-1 kids need more durable stuff, ya know? They can't just 'make an exception for me', as they said it."

I scowled, inwardly thinking I should go and have a chat with that no-good school board. Noticing Renji's discomfort I smiled, clearing up the tension.

"Shinpai shinaide, Renji-kun. I'm sure you'll be able to earn the money in time! If all else fails you could always just do a couple of strip shows for bachelorette parties or older, rich divorced women."

Completely disregarding my mock suggestion he frowned, eyes losing focus and staring into the dirt. "I don't know, I've already looked in the districts around the school, and most people won't even hear me out. I passed one of the stores that sell those swords we need, and they're pretty damn expensive. I'm gunna have to spend all of my free time workin' my ass off just to get close to enough money..."

I didn't answer, feeling pity for the young man. I tried to brush the doubt away and look on the bright side, but it wasn't working. I knew Renji would hate it if he knew I was feeling sorry for him, but I just couldn't help it. He didn't deserve all of this. I had never seen him so serious; he was really in a tight jam here. Even after doing all of that, he still might not have enough to pay for the sword. If he couldn't get it, he wouldn't be able to come with the rest of us on the trip.

Suddenly, a bright grin broke across his face as he lifted his head, scratching the back of his neck. I gawked slightly, not expecting or being used to such a face. It was just so cheesily fake, it almost make me nauseous. Laughing loudly in faux reassurance he boomed, "Oh, but like you said - it's nothing to worry about! I'll definitely be able to do it, no problem!"

I tried to smile back, and I guess it looked pretty believable seeing as his face never flattered. He may be one hell of a fighter, but the kid couldn't lie for beans. He gave another round of forced laughter, beginning to walk away.

"Well anyway, see you around Airi!" he called behind him. Nodding dismissively, I watched him walk away, lost in my own thoughts. I still hadn't bought my own sword yet. Could they really be that costly?

"Chotto matte, Renji-kun!" I shouted quickly, hoping to get a hold of him before he was too far. He looked over his shoulder, slightly confused and awaiting my reason for halting him.

"That shop that sells the swords; where is it?"

* * *

"Grr...damn Renji and his lousy directions," I grumbled, swatting a mosquito out of my face. This part of the woods was surprisingly well kept. It was almost as if there were people who came by every once and a while and maintained it. There were no dead tree branches blocking the path, and barely any twigs or needles on the floor. It was probably one of the nicest forests I had ever been in, and I liked this place a lot. However, I would have been able to enjoy the scenery much more if I hadn't been walking around aimlessly for the past two hours looking for this weapon shop, only going on Renji's directions. He told me that it was a shortcut to go through the woods, so I took it. But after forty minutes of walking through deserted forest land, I began to worry that I had taken a wrong turn or something and gotten lost. Then I figure that I couldn't take a wrong turn in the woods, so it was all Renji's fault that I was in the middle of no where without a clue. I had tried back tracking and looking for an opening somewhere, but I was already so deep in the woods that all signs of intelligent life were too far away to find. So now, I had sunk to simply trudging onward, until either the woods eventually came to the end or someone found me and I could ask where I was and get some _real_ directions.

I had stopped paying attention to my surroundings after a while. Trees, birds, and things of the like can only entertain a person for so long, even when you do love them. It gets old even faster when the person is lost and angry in the middle of it, too. All I was thinking about was how best to get back at Renji for this. I had even stopped looking where I was going after a while. I guess it was just one of those things where your feet continue moving even when you don't tell them to go. You just subconsciously watch out for yourself.

All too suddenly, a new noise began to come up from amidst the chirping birds and my uncaring footsteps. Stopping abruptly, I focused all of my attention on listening hard for what I thought I had heard. Sure enough, the very faint sound of a person speaking could be heard whispering through the trees. Smiling at my wonderful good luck, I skipped forwards with much more vigor than previously, believing that this person could be the key to getting me out of this forest. Though, that was only until I stopped to wonder what this person was doing this deep in the forest anyway.

I paused immediately, jumping behind a tree just in case the person happened to look in or walk by my way while I was reconsidering this. They were hidden by the semi-thick bushes, but I could still hear them talking. I couldn't make out any words, but it was definitely a voice. A man's. I could swear that it was only one person talking, too.

As far as I knew, the two of us were the only ones in a few miles radius. What exactly would they be doing way out here? Sure, they could be another victim like me and were speaking out loud to themselves, believing no one else could hear them. Or they could be some strange lumberjack person who lived all alone out in the woods and talked to squirrels. Heck, for all I knew they were a psychopathic murderer who was out here disposing of his latest victim's body and talking to his 'other half'. I couldn't just waltz up to someone like that and ask for directions! I would have to be sneaky. It was time to put my training to the test and spy on whoever it was who was out there. I would have to find out if this person was a friend or foe. If they seemed harmless enough, I could cautiously approach them and ask where we were. If it turned out it really was a criminal...well, that's where my kidou training comes in. I didn't have me sword yet, after all. That was the whole purpose of being here - to get one. How ironic.

Nodding decidedly and smacking my fist into my palm, I carefully maneuvered around the trunk, looking out to see if there was any movement. When it became clear that the person wasn't moving at all, I tiptoed around the tree, hurriedly scurrying behind another without making a sound. This continued, going from tree to tree until I came up to the hedge. I steadied my breathing, putting my head close to the leaves and listening in on whatever I could hear.

"Ah, and I'm going on a hollow hunt in the human world in about a week! Everyone's really excited about it, especially Airi-chan. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy before. It makes me really look forward to it as well. Only, I worry about Abarai-kun. I hope he will be able to come. He has it hard in the academy. I wish the others weren't so judgmental..."

Wait a minute, I knew that voice! And I only knew one person who spoke so properly. He even mentioned the hollow hunt and Renji-kun! And Airi! The only person I knew by that name was me, and the only other boy I was close to besides Renji was -

"Izuru-kun!?"

Forgetting about my aloof and sneaky approach, I poked out of the bushes, only to be confronted by Izuru's terrified expression about ten feet away. Not taking notice to his shallow breathing or wide eyes, I smiled widely, glad that of all people it was him.

"Thank Kami-sama! I didn't have the slightest idea where I was and I thought you were some child molesting murderer here to dispose of the evidence! Hehe, imagine that! _You_, murdering someone and bringing their bodies way out here to...bury..."

I cut myself off, only then taking the time to take in my surroundings. There was Izuru, struggling to steady his breathing and looking at me in fright, along with confusion and an almost embarrassed expression, but it was what he was standing on that really caught my attention.

It was a grave.

My mind panicked instantly, automatically thinking the worst. But then, I realized how stupid I was being. This was Izuru, one of my best friends. The shy, overly-polite, and adorably sweet boy. He would never even think of doing something like that. And it wasn't just a make shift grave, it was a very ornate and expensive-looking one. The stone was tall and polished perfectly, a low matching stone fence along the platform for formality. It was in the center of a small clearing, a shallow but spacey flat stone square cut out in the middle like a patio, one small set of stairs leading up to the main platform and another straight to the headstone itself. I frowned slightly, wondering what he would be doing here and who it was talking to. As he calmed I made my way towards him, not speaking and a calmly curious expression on my face. Izuru simply watched as I came nearer, walking carefully around the tombstone and slowly climbing the steps to stand beside him. He seemed more embarrassed and nervous now, the initial shock of my sudden appearance wearing off. We stood in silence together, staring at the grave.

_'Kira Kagekiyo and Shizuka...' _

"These are your...parents?" I asked softly, breaking the tense silence between us. I caught the hesitant nod of his head as he forced out an "Aa." I nodded thoughtfully, a somber expression on my face. Izuru seemed to be watching on apprehensively, not knowing how I would react to his speaking to his parent's graves, and not knowing how to react to me myself being there. A few uncomfortable moments of silence passed between us, standing side by side in front of the stone with the zepher blowing gently through our hair. The only thing heard was chirping birds and the rustle of the leaves that floated by. Suddenly, a warm smile came onto my face, surprising Izuru. I bowed low to the stone, hands placed together as if in prayer. Respectfully addressing it's inhabitants, I greeted jovially, "Hajimemashite! Watashi wa namae wa Aritomi Airi desu. Dozo yoroshiku!"

I slowly straightened up from the bow, turning slightly to look at Izuru's dumbfounded face. I giggling, elbowing him lightly.

"Well, Izuru? Enryo shinaide! Introduce us."

He blinked stupidly for a minute, his confused state of mind processing my words. I couldn't help but smile as I watched his lost expression. He must have been awfully embarrassed when I caught him talking to his parent's graves so enthusiastically. I bet he was thinking I thought he was crazy because of it, but it was really the opposite. I thought it was one of the sweetest things I had ever heard. Even though his parents had died, he still came to visit them and fill them in on his life like they were still there. It didn't seem like anything could get him down, and he was always looking at the good things. I really admired him for that.

"Ah...hai. Hai! Otou-san, okaa-san - kochira wa Airi-chan desu. Airi...these are my parents..."

I smiled amiably, bowing briefly again with a chipper "Konnichi wa." Izuru's eyes remained locked on me as I smiled at the stone carved with the names of his parents before my grinfaltered slightly, my gaze flickered back to him. I flushed slightly under the intensity of his stare, scuffing my foot lightly against the stone beneath us and altering myeyes uncomfortably.

"Genki?" I asked softly, only looking at him briefly before turning my eyes to our feet. He didn't answer for a moment, seeming to be too lost in his own thoughts while my face began to warmas I continued to feel his eyes on me. After a moment he nodded distractedly, coming out of his trance and snapping his head back to the grave stone.

"Domo sumimasen, okaa-san, otou-san. Airi-chan and I should be going," he said hurriedly, bowing quickly and turning his eyes on me. "Airi-chan?"

I nodded slowly, casting him a questioning look before remembering my manners and following his lead, bowing towards the stone one last time.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we'll see each other again some time. Sayounara. Ja matta."

I hurried to catch up to Izuru, who had waited for me at the bottom of the stairs. We walked in silence down an unknown path. I just followed trustingly, figuring that he must know the way out. He was acting strangely off back there. Why did he seem to be in such a rush to leave? An why was he so peculiar about me talking to his parents? I hope he didn't think I was making fun of him by it, because I was honestly just trying to make him feel better. Not to mention, as stupid as it sounds, I was happy to meet them. I didn't want him to think I was just playing along as a mocking gesture. I would never do that.

"Izuru-kun?" I asked quietly, not knowing if he was angry at me or not. He grunted softly in response, telling me he was listening. I was disappointed when he never even looked my way, but I just shrugged it off for the moment.

"You're not upset with me, are you? I wasn't trying to be making fun of you or anything, I was just being polite! There's nothing wrong with keeping in touch with your loved ones, even if they are passed away. I didn't mean anything by it, I was just introducing myself! Don't think that-"

"Airi," he cut me off, grabbing my shoulder and stopping. I looked up at him with a startle, forgetting my ramble completely. He was actually looking down at me this time, and so warmly. I wasn't expecting it. He had a light smile on his lips, just barely curling the corners. But what really gave him away was his eyes. He always did have such calm, loving eyes...but this time it was just over the top. My heart slammed against my chest rapidly just by looking into them, and I could just feel my cheeks burning. I averted my gaze hastily, not wanting him to see the effect he was having on me. We began walking again simultaneously, Izuru finishing his thought as we did.

"I never thought that you did. I was just...surprised is all. And grateful. Arigatou."

I looked up at him questioningly, feeling safe with the action now that my cheeks were at a normal temperature. "What are you thanking me for?"

He cast me a glance, just as quickly looking back ahead as I kept my eyes on him. "Well...for accepting it so easily, I guess. You're the first person besides me who's ever been there like that. I always kind of thought that people would think it was weird for me to be talking to my parent's graves all the time, but you were barely phased about it and went along anyway. So, thank you."

I giggling lightly, looking away from him just as he switched his gaze to me. "You don't have to thank me! I was only introducing myself! It would have been rather rude of me to have just burst in during the middle of your conversation and pretend like they weren't even there, ne? Besides, I liked them. They were really nice. Quiet, but nice."

He chuckled a bit, commenting, "Yes, and I think they liked you, too. They didn't say anything embarrassing, so they must like you a lot! Maybe...you could come with me to see them sometime, if you're not busy with anything else? I'm sure they'd like to see you again, and it does get a bit boring with just me there..."

I could hear the hesitation in his voice, but I just laughed it off with a nod. "Sure, I'd love to! I'd like to get to know them better. After all, if they raised you then they must be amazing people."

I could almost swear I felt the heat radiating from his body as his face flushed, but I ignored it the best I could while holding in a laugh. He stuttered a bit, attempting some kind of reply that only made me double up in choked giggles. Just then, the dirt path emptied out into a small country street, the sounds of a busy market echoing nearby. I stopped, blinking with wide eyes. Izuru continued forward a few steps ahead before he realized that I was no longer by his side. Double taking and looking back curiously, he watched as I voiced out loud to myself, "I was this close to the town all along?"

Izuru nodded from ahead of me, though aware that I wasn't looking. I sighed, scuffing my foot against the dirt before walking forward with him. "And here I thought I was lost deep in the middle of the woods..."

We walked side by side, both seeming to be lost in our own thoughts and not paying attention to our surroundings. It was only when I looked around thoughtfully did I find myself in the center of a good sized and fairly busy town, suddenly remembering my business. Unfortunately, Uzuru and I both began speaking at the same time and our words over-rode each other.

"Do you know where-"

"Would you like to-"

We both stopped there, intending to let the other speak. We shared a chuckle and Izuru insisted that I go first.

"Do you know where I can find that artillery shop around here? I need to get one of those katana for the trip next week."

He blinked at me blankly before looking away, seemingly in though, and turning back to me. "Oh, the shop is just up the street a bit. Would you mind if I joined you? I've already gotten my own, but it would be nice to hang out a bit more."

I smiled, nodding happily and accepting his offer. "Sure! That would be great! Then I won't be able to get lost again. You could be my tour guide!" He smiled back, soon turning away towards the street again. Not liking the lack of speech between us, I asked, "Do you live around here?" I was genuinely intrigued about his life, but it was also an attempt of small talk to ensure that there would be no more awkward silences. He nodded mutely, keeping a look out in the streets.

"Ee, just a bit of a walk away from the center of the city here. Maybe after we could...Never mind. I-it's nothing."

I raised a brow, turning my head in his direction. He was staring determinedly away from me, pink tinged across his nose and spreading all the way acrosss to his ears. What was he blushing for? And what was he about to say before he cut himself off?

Then I was reminded of the accident before.

"Oh, what were you going to say before? When I asked you where the shop was?"

He turned away even more at the mention of that, the blush spreading down his cheeks. I became even more curious about his actions, leaning forward towards his face as he continued to turn the other way. The trouble was, with neither of us watching out where we were going, something was bound to happen. I was so concentrated on my perusal of the taller boy that I didn't even notice a distant call of alert from behind me. I was frightened when Izuru glanced at me slightly, eyes widening abruptly as he shouted my name, grabbing my hand and forcing me against him harshly. I was about to pull away and ask what was going on with him all of a sudden, but froze as I felt a strong wind brush behind me, just inches away. Snapping my head to the right, a rogue cart full of knick-knacks hurtled down the street, the vender chasing after it with commands for it to stop. My eyes felt as if they were taped open as my pupils shrunk, standing rigid and shivering against Izuru's chest. If he had only noticed the cart a few seconds later, I would be road kill right now. Slowly bringing me head up to face him, I found him staring after the cart, an angry glint in his eyes. It was new - he was always so patient and caring. It was a bit unnerving to see him angry. He flickered his gaze down to me once the cart had rolled out of sight. His eyes grazed over my body very briefly, soon after meeting my own again.

"Daijobu desu ka?" he breathed, blue eyes shedding their anger and shining brightly in concern. I nodded distractedly, lowering my head a bit and pressing it against his chest. But wait, his chest!? My eyes widened and scanned down, finding us alarmingly close to each other. The hand he had used to grab me was tightly entwined with my own, resting between each of our chest as I leaned on him. His other arm was wrapped securely around my back and gripped my shoulder. Obviously, there was almost no space between us and I was pressed completely against him, feeling the warmth of his skin through our clothing. He didn't seem to notice our proximity yet, soothingly rubbing a hand on my shoulder blades to calm down my quivering. At first, I was understandably uneasy with the sudden closeness, my mind blank and small tingles running along my spine, but very soon I found myself relaxing against him, burying my nose into his stomach. He made no objection, his only response pulling me even closer. We stayed like that for a few mute moments, neither saying a word and the only movement coming from Izuru's thumb on my back. I almost found myself in a trance, it seemed, for those limitedminutes. All the world around us was put on hold, the only thing comprehending in my mind was Izuru and I, his hand brushing repetitively up and down my back and his heartbeat drumming against my ear. Truthfully, I had already calmed down and gotten over the accident some time ago, I just couldn't bring myself to pull away. Izuru seemed to be perfectly content as well, but eventually asked lowly, "Are you sure your alright?"

At the sound of his voice, I snapped back to reality, wrenching away from him as if he had just spontaneously combusted. He jumped at my sudden action, tilting his head questioningly when he witnessed the pink tinge across my cheeks. I couldn't believe I had just done that! Searching around frantically for some kind of distraction, I noticed a particular shop just up the street - the sword shop. Eyes brightening at the sight I turned away and ran towards it, calling back to a confused Izuru, "There it is! C'mon!"

He stood dumbly in the streets, watching as I ran. Coming to his senses, he shook his head and easily caught up with me, holding the door open and following me in. The shop was fairly large, spacious and very clean. It was easy to tell this was a respectable and well managed store. As we entered, a tinking bell dinged from over the door, alerting the storekeeper of customers. An elderly man stepped forward, smiling kindly at the two of us as we exchanged bows. We were the only two in the shoten at the moment, leaving us with all of his attention.

"Irasshaimase! May I help you two with anything?" he asked politely, his old voice croaking slightly. I smiled brightly. He seemed like a jolly old man and I liked him already. I nodded, saying, "Hai. I'm from the freshman class-1, and I need the swords for the trip to the human world hollow hunt next week. Do you have any in stock?"

He grinned, showing a few missing and eroding teeth as he nodded, beckoning us forward with his hand as he waddled down one of the halls. I exchanged a glance with Izuru before we followed, slowing our pace because of the man's hobbling gait. After what seemed like minutes he stopped in front of a display of a rather plain looking sword, labeled as a 'Beginner's Mastery Blade'. I frowned a bit, feeling offended at the name. The man caught my expression and laughed hoarsely, hacking into a small fit of coughs as a result. I blinked, placing a hand on his arm in worry only to have him shoo it away kindly, waving a hand in dismissal.

"I got that same face from nearly all the other students," he told us, giving a small laugh again as I rubbed the back of my neck with an embarrassed grin. He turned back away, running a finger along the boxes underneath the display to find the right sword. As he did that, I questioned, "Ikura desu ka?"

He looked up at me briefly, quickly going back to his work and responding, "20,000 yen." I pouted, murmuring to myself "Chotto takai desu..." while tapping my chin in thought. The older man pulled out a long, thin box, holding it out with trembling arms as Izuru instantly reached out to grasp it, relieving the man of the haul. The man gave Izuru a grateful smile, turning back to me with bright eyes.

"I'll tell you what. You seem like agood kid, and I like you and your boyfriend here a lot. As long as you keep it between us, I'll let you have it for 15,000."

My eyes widened, first at the assumption that Izuru and I were together and then at the man's offer. Forgetting about the first surprise, I waved my hands in front of my face, crying, "No, no!! You don't have to do that! It wouldn't be fair to anyone else who payed the full price, and I'd feel really guilt about it! I can pay the full price, it's really not a problem!!"

"A-aa, and I have a bit of money too, i-if you happen to need it," Izuru put in, looking flustered and stumbling on his words a bit. The old man laughed merrily, pushing us forward.

"I insist! It's not very often I meet such a nice, polite and modest young couple. It reminds me of my wife and I when we were young! Take it, take it. Go on, there's no need to feel guilty!"

Izuru and I looked like a matching pair of cherries at the man's reference, though neither of us made any move to deny it. I stuttered, mumbling "D-demo..."

"Listen to your elders, young lady. Respect an old man's decision when he tells you to take a good deal."

My face slowly began to come back to its natural color as I thought over his proposal. It was true that this was a very rare treat. How many times did a store owner voluntarily lower the price of something and insist that you take it for less money? Not only that, but I sort of knew he wouldn't exactly take 'no' as an answer. You know how stubborn old men can be. A slow smile worked its way onto my face as an idea popped into my head, my bright green eyes coming up to meet the man's murky brown.

"Alright, I'll take it for 15,000, but only on one condition," I said, holding up a single finger. The man looked amused and raised a furry brow, chuckling, "And the condition is?" I grinned, nodding decidedly and saying, "I'll take two."

"Nani! Futatsu?" Izuru questioned me incredulously, grabbing my shoulders as though afraid I was about to lose my mind. "What do you need two of the same sword for?" I gave him a sly smile from the corner of my eyes, saying back "I have my reasons, just trust me." Facing the old man again, I asked, "So, how about it? What do you say?"

He seemed lost in thought for a moment, probably wondering the same thing as Izuru. Only, he seemed to trust me a bit more than my friend, a crooked smile coming to his face as he responded, "I don't know what you're planning, but I have a feeling that I should go along with this. I accept your offer, young lady. You have a deal."

I grinned proudly, digging through my bag for 30,000 yen as the man pulled out another sword and handed it to a confused Izuru. I handed the payment to the man, bowing in thanks as he laughed happily.

"Domo arigatou gazaimasu! Please, don't hesitate to stop in anytime!" he called after us as we headed towards the door. I grinned, turning to walk backwards and wave as I said back, "Gochisosama! Jamata!"

As soon as we had made it out side and the door closed behind us, Izuru broke out in hysterics.

"Airi-chan!! Are you crazy? Why on earth did you buy _two_ of the exact same swords!? Don't tell me you just felt bad for him! It's nice to know that you're so kind hearted, but he has one of the most successful shops in the city! He's at no loss for money! Why did you do that!?"

I kept a straight face, staring forward thoughtfully. "What's the date today?" I finally asked, catching Izuru off guard.

"N-nani? It's April 22. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm..." I mumbled, not paying attention as Izuru furrowed his brows questioningly as he followed, both of my swords under his arm. Way too early for his birthday in August. "No reason," I sighed, dropping my head a bit. He had open his mouth, probably about to ask what was wrong, when I lifted my head, a newly formed smile on my face as I turned to him.

"'Zuru-kun? Would you care to assist your kind hearted, beautiful lady friend in carrying her merchandise home? It would be greatly appreciated," I cooed, knowing he would even if I didn't ask. I knew it was understood when he came with me and automatically carried everything that he was intending on spending the rest of the day with me, but I liked to see him flustered. He really was adorable. Just as I had hoped, our last conversation seemed to have been completely deleted from his mind as his facemorphed pink, turning away in an attempt to hide the blush. I held in a snicker, a bit of color coming onto my face as well. He was just too cute!

"H-hai, Airi-chan. Mochiron! You knew I would have done it anyway..." he trailed off, embarrassed at my teasing. He might not have been a great fighter yet, but he was incredibly smart. He knew what I was doing and that I was only pushing his buttons. I giggled, grabbing his free hand and dragging him down the street.

"Arigatou, Izuru-kun. Your quite the gentleman. Now, why don't you walk your lovely girlfriend back to her district and get some dinner with her on the way! Then, we can sit in the window and look out at all the cute young couples that walk by while talking about what our life will be like when we're old and married and looking after our grandchildren!"

"NANI!! Airi, w-what do you mean by that!? AIRI!!" he cried, face, ears, and neck covered in a flush as I cackled mischievously and literally drug him down the street, ignoring his cries.

"Guys!! You'll never believe what happened!!" Renji exclaimed excitedly as he ran into the classroom, frightening a few of the students with his sudden and loud appearance. Izuru, Momo and I looked up at him, Izuru and Momo curious and me looking annoyed.

"Did you finally realize that your vocal chords are capable of not yelling every word you say at the top of your lungs and will talk in a normal tone from now on? Oh wait, never mind," I grumbled, stifling a yawn. It was the very first class of the day, and I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. I already wasn't in one of the best moods, and Renji's boisterous self wasn't helping. I don't know if it was just me, but he seemed even louder than usual. Rather than glaring and insulting me like he usually would, he merely sent me a strange glance before a huge smile broke out across his face, making the three of us raise our eyebrows.

"I got my sword!!" he said, laughing happily and receiving a few ugly looks from the other student, not that he cared. Izuru looked at him in confusion, commenting, "But just yesterday you were saying that you weren't sure if you could come up with enough money by the end of the week. What did you do to earn so much in just one afternoon?"

Before he could answer, I piped in, "Did you perform a strip show like I suggested? You know, I wasn't actually being serious when I said that."

Izuru furrowed his brow deeper, looking at me incredulously. "You told him to become a male stripper?"

I shrugged, defending, "It was only a suggestion. I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"Hey, hey! I'm talking here!" Renji cut in, drawing our attention back to him. As we focused on his news, he grinned triumphantly and said, "I didn't take off my clothes for anyone! I didn't have to do any work at all! I just woke up this morning and the sword was outside my room! The school board must have changed their minds and decided to used the school funds for something useful! Now, I got my sword for free and have a bit of extra pocket money! Isn't that great!"

Momo smiled widely towards him, congratulating with, "That's wonderful to hear, Renji! Now you can come with us on the trip!" He nodded towards her in acknowledgement, turning to Izuru and I.

"Well, don't you two have anything to say?"

I grinned lazily up at him, resting my arms behind my head and leaning back. "Wait to go. Once again you cheated the system and got things to go your way. It's too bad though, I was going to recommend you to my neighbor. She's getting married next week, you know. I could get her to give you a good deal since you're a friend of mine, if you're still interested."

He completely ignored my comment as Momo elbowed me in the ribs. He gave Izuru a funny look, asking, "What's with you?" I looked over interestedly, only to find Izuru's intent gaze locked on me. I froze, blinking for a second before shooting him an innocent and slightly sly smile and resting my eyes, leaning back a bit in my seat. I peaked them open as he sent me a knowing smile in return, facing Renji and offering his regards as well. We talked for a few more moments before Renji left, heading toward his own seat and leaving Momo, Izuru and I alone again.

"I'm so happy! I was worried that he wouldn't have been able to do it in time. Good for him!" Momo smiled, addressing us. I nodded in return, leaning on my elbow.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was thinking about going to the school board and protesting or something, but I guess I don't have to now. Good to know those useless lumps are good for something," I nodded. Momo sent me a funny look, commenting, "Your acting rather strange today, Airi-chan. Is there something wrong?"

I snapped up, shaking my head rapidly and waving my hands in front of my face. "Iie, iie!! Nothing's wrong! Absolutely nothing!! Why would you say that!?"

Obviously, I was a horrible liar, and Momo could tell. Before she could question me any further, Izuru cut in.

"Do you really think that the school would have done that just for Renji? It would be considered favoritism, and I'm sure many of the parents, not to mention teachers and officials themselves would be against it. It really doesn't sound like something they would do..."

I shot him a quick glare without Hinamori noticing. Who's side was he on?

"I'm not sure, but whoever it was must be a very nice person to do something like that. Renji deserves the chance," Momo commented dreamily. I waved a hand, dismissing her insight.

"Nah, it's like Renji said. The school officials probably just came to their senses and agreed to get him the sword. They must have realized how much potential he has and caved in. There's nothing special about it."

Izuru leaned forward from the desk behind us, coming closer. I watched him from the corner of my eye, seeing that he was looking straight at me the whole time with a small smile.

"No, I agree with Momo. Whomever did that must be a truly amazing person," he murmered softly, never taking his eyes off mine. I sent him an almost invisible smile, giggling slightly as a small blush came to the both of our cheeks. We just sat there and smiled lightly at each other, pink tinges across each of our noses. Momo looked back and forth between us, completely lost at what was going on. Neither of us seemed to notice her, almost as if we forgot she was there.

"Anou, what's going on? Did I miss something?"

* * *

**(A/N) Arg, bleh! I suck and this mushy stuff! I'm sorry for the obligitaory 'you remind me of my wife and I while we were young' scene, but it just fit and I had to do it (shrugs). I also appologize for the pricing of those swords. I have no clue how much they would cost, so I just made them around 180 dollars. I also realized I used quiet a lot of Japanese in this section, but I tried to make it so that the context made it easy for people to understand what they were saying. However, if you have any questions, messages are welcomed, as well as reviews (coughs pointedly) :P**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yosh! It's finally here! Today's the day we go out and kick some hollow butt!!"

Renji cast me an annoyed glance as he scowled, trying to drown out my over-the-top cheering. I just couldn't help it! I was even more excited than I had been on my first day at the academy. I couldn't wait until we got there. I could barely contain myself as it was, and we hadn't even left the school yet.

Izuru settled with sending a patient smile from my other side, somehow getting the message across that I should tone the enthusiasm down before Renj got really irritated. The red head had been in a rather sour mood lately, but none of us really knew why. Whatever the reason, he wasn't about to bring me down. I was way too happy to let his gloomy attitude dampen me in the slightest. I drew away from him a bit, slowing down to skip beside Izuru. He looked down in recognition, smiling in a greeting. I grinned back as well, humming joyfully to myself as twirled around. I honestly couldn't stay still for a minute, could I?

Izuru chuckled at my high spirits, placing a hand on my head and ruffling the strawberry locks. I frowned playfully, jovial spark replacing it after only a moment as I shooed his hand away. Glancing around, I noticed something missing from our group.

"Izuru-kun, do you know where Momo is?" I asked, noticing that the girl wasn't with us. He looked around as well, using his height advantage to look over the heads of the others students and scout for her. Turning back to me, he shook his head lightly.

"Iie, I don't see her anywhere nearby. Don't worry though, I'm sure she's just off with some of her other friends. We'll see her as soon as we all assemble in the human world," he assured me. I nodded, easily convinced with his reasoning and grinning like an idiot. What could I say? I don't remember ever looking forward to something so much as this field trip. A part of me was disappointed that Momo had basically ditched us, but at least I still had Izuru around. Besides, who was I to hog Momo when she had other friends? Not to mention that even if I felt bad for admitting it, I would actually rather spend my time with Izuru over anyone else. I loved Hinamori like a sister, but I couldn't help that we both made other friends. We were still close, we just didn't spend every moment together anymore. Besides, I enjoyed Izuru's companionship in a different way then hers. I didn't exactly do anything drasticly different with Izuru than with Momo, but I still seemed to naturally find myself more in his company than hers for some reason. I liked when we could just spend time together outside of classes and school and feel so care-free and entirely comfortable. Even though he was a boy, the one-on-one time wasn't awkward at all. There was just something different between the two of us that wasn't there with Momo. Maybe it had something to do with the gender issues, but rather than it being uncomfortable like it would have been with other testosterone-packed males -like Renji, for instance- it was more of a content feeling. Normally, I'd imagine, it would be slightly strange for a girl and a boy to spend so much time together, but it was just effortless for the two of us. It was strange how a simply thing like a person's sex can completely turn a situation around. We didn't have to worry about looking stupid in front of each other or watching out for anything we did or said in fear of sounding idiotic; we were completely comfortable with one another and had no reservations about being ourselves without any boundaries. Even if I admitted that I might possibly have just a tiny crush on him, I could never imagine myself ever feeling doubtful of Izuru's company. Of course I had had other small, meaningless crushes before, and with all of them I had always gotten dry-mouthed and nervous if I was simply in the questioning boy's presence; never even mind if I attempted a conversation. But it just never happened with Izuru - not a quirk or quagmire at all between us. I wasn't sure why, but I think it may have had something to do with the fact that we were friends and had gotten so close before I had ever even begun to analyze our relationship. If he already knew me, and I him, as well as we did, there really was no reason to be hesitant or giddy when we were together. He had stuck by me this long as a loyal friend, and I had grown to know him well enough to assure myself that he would never be the kind of person to let me down. It was the same between us as it always had been, only now I had the knowledge of my more-than-just-friendly feelings for him tugging at the back of my mind. I had long since learned to push the butterflies away, though.

I calmed down eventually, lacing my fingers behind my back and walking quietly down the hall with only a slight bounce in my step. I wasn't exactly sure where we were going since the exit was in the other direction, but we had just decided to follow Renji anyway. He was the one leading our group, after all. It started out as just Izuru and I following him since we had nothing better to do until the designated time we met at the entrance of the human world, but then a few other kids joined in as well, probably figuring that we were heading in the right direction and knew where we were going. I had just decided to keep quiet and let him walk. Renji might yell if I tried to tell him he was going the wrong way, and I'd rather not ruin either of our moods by bickering. Besides, I was curious to see how the kids following us would react when they found out we were actually just walking around aimlessly and lost.

I soon found my mind brooding in wonder, staring at the back of the tall red-head's head. Even if I couldn't see his face, I could just tell by his aura that he was scowling. I didn't understand why he would be so upset, but it wouldn't be my place to ask. I knew that if I tried, he's just bite my head off and stalk away like a temperamental woman. I could see it now - shoulders hunched, fists clenched, brows furrowed...

I tilted my head to the side thoughtfully, imagining what his face would look like in that type of situation (not that it was very difficult, I had to admit). It was only then did a particular characteristic stick out that I had never really payed attention to.

"Ne, Izuru-kun?," I asked the boy in a hushed whisper, placing my hand to the side of my mouth and peaking over at Renji. Izuru gaze flickered down to me questioningly, waiting for the continuation.

"Have you ever noticed that Renji-kun's eyebrows don't match his hair? They're all black and funny and stuff, but his hair's bright red! Do you think they've always been like that?"

Izuru gawked at me like I had grown an extra nose before blinking and gazing up in thought. I guess he had never noticed it either until I pointed the flaw out. We had been friends with the boy for months now, and we were only just getting a good look at his face? Funny how people can be so oblivious.

"Hmm, I think your right. Now that you mention it, I'm not even sure they're hair at all. I sort of remember looking at him once, but they didn't have a texture similar to hair - it was more like they were part of his skin. Maybe they're tattoos?" he offered carefully, likely to be finding himself growing a bit curious as well.

I gaped up at the blond in awe before snapping my neck to Renji. It's too bad I couldn't see his face from this angle, and it would be too suspicious if I suddenly jumped in front of him and started ogling at his face. He was already grumpy enough as it was, and I don't think I'd be helping with his temper. I'd have to remember to take a good look the next time he was sleeping in class or something.

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone when their backs are turned, Airi-chan," Izuru warned, a small smile worming onto his face and amusement clear in his tone. I reverted my attention to him, momentarily forgetting my inquisitive synopsis of Renji's eyebrow mystery. I pouted, placing my hands on my hips like a scolding school teacher.

"Oi, but you were doing it too, Izuru-kun! And besides, he's right in front of us. It's his own fault if he's not paying attention. If you say something like that straight to his face rather than behind his back, it's not rude anymore - just honesty."

He chuckled at my logic, smiling down at me with eyes twinkling in mirth. "Hai, that may be true. But technically we are being rude in this case. You see, he's in front of us and we're facing his back, so we actually are talking behind his back," he chided teasingly. Before I could give my comeback a horrified wail broke into the scene, instantly drawing our attentions forward once again in fear of some kind of attack. I dropped my guard and sweat dropped deeply at the sight or Rukia bent over in the corner, rubbing her toosh soothingly and giving Renji an angry, embarrassed glare from over her shoulder. He stood behind her, frowning blankly with arched brows as he lowered his leg from the air.

"Was that really necessary, Renji-kun?" I asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer. I doubt he was even bothering to listen to me at all. But really, couldn't he have just tapped her shoulder like a normal person, rather than coming up behind her and giving her a kick in the butt?

"What do you think you're doing, Renji!?" she scolded loudly, obviously flustered and slightly mortified by his actions. He stared ahead stubbornly with a squared jaw, not even bothering to look directly at the girl.

"'The hell're you spacin' out for?" he retorted blandly, eye twitching. "Don't tell me you still can't fit in with the class, even after six months."

"Nani! What about you!?" she snapped back heatedly before her expression dropped. Just like that, curiosity took over her face and all signs of fluster vanished. She blinked, looking down at the bento in his hand before her gaze trailed up to the sword strapped to his back. Her eyes flickered behind him to the rest of us, noticing our matching attires.

"Your carrying a lot of stuff," she pointed out. "Do you have field practice today or something?"

"Yeah," Renji answered boredly, acting as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. "We're headin' to the living world to do combat training with dummy hollows," he continued smugly, a smirk slowly forming on his lips as he spoke. I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to give him a good punch in the gut. He was such a jerk sometimes. I bet he came out of his way like this just so that he could find Rukia and brag about it. What kind of friend was he?

Rukia's expression was blank for the moment after his explanation, not yet knowing what to make of all this. When it had all sunk in her eyes hardened, reconnecting with Renji's.

"That's not fair!!" she protested furiously, jealousy clear in her tone. "Only your class!?"

Following the declaration she went into a slight frenzy, jumping up and down in front of the much taller male and gesticulating her arms through the air. I tilted my head to the side, both amused and a tad worried about her actions.

"How come you got into Class One and not me in the first place!?"

"It is fair," Renji spat back with annoyance, hands set firmly on his hips and glare in place. "It's about _ability,_ man. Ability."

"Well, that wasn't very nice," I voiced softly, not really wanting the spatting couple to hear me. I'm sure they would just continue to ignore me even if they had, but I still didn't want to take the chance of getting injured somehow right when we were about to leave because of a crazy person attacking me.

Those words seemed to be the last straw for Rukia, but before she could make her come back Renji turned slightly, looking back at her and waving a hand lazily.

"Ja ne. I'll be back after I jump light years ahead of you. Have fun waiting."

The rest of the group - save for me - followed in his lead, pivoting around and walking away without a word. I stood there, watching their retreating backs strangely. The boys that had been following us didn't seem weirded out in the least about all of that. They had just stood by docilely and waited for Renji to finish up before they all followed his leave - almost like a school of fish or something. It was as if Renji had gotten his own little gang of followers. A posse. The very idea was laughable. Renji - the leader of his own posse? Who in their right mind would look up to him? Well actually, he is rather tall. Taller than Izuru, even. I don't think anyone else in our year is taller than him, so technically we'd all be looking up to him, per say. But as in seeing him as a role model? Yeah right, that would be the day! He was a rude, rash, stubborn toad! The day someone actually admired Renji would be the day I confessed to Izuru my undying love.

"Eh, Airi-chan? What are you still doing here? Aren't you going on that practice exercise, too?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, turning to face Rukia in surprise. I had sort of spaced out for a while there, so much that no one besides the two of us was anywhere in sight.

I blinked, my head coming back down to from the clouds before I smiled genially at the clearly disappointed girl.

"Don't worry about it, Rukia-chan. We all know Renji's just a dilapidated cornball with more ego in him than muscle. He may be in the advanced class, but that doesn't mean he's at the top of it. Actually, he's in the bottom half of the class. Even if your still in class two, your way up at the top in rankings, aren't you? So actually, the two of you are most likely on even footing when it comes down to it. Your probably even better, really. He might be physically stronger, but he can't do a kidou spell for beans. You'd knock him out there, no problem! Not to mention your size would be an advantage even if you were to fight physically, so there might actually be a chance for you to win if you played your cards right. He's more of the 'fight brutally without actually thinking of a strategy' kind of guy, so since your obviously much smart you could really outwit him fairly easily if you think about it. And then there's -"

"Hai, hai, Aritomi-chan. I get it!" she cut me off, eye twitching just the slightest bit from my rambling. She took a deep breath, calming herself down and softening her expression.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you should leave. It's not that I don't appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but I'm sure your class should be leaving not too long from now and I don't want you to miss out on it. Thank you, but I'm sure you'd rather be out there with all the rest of your class than in here with me."

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by someone shouting my name from down the hall. We both looked in the direction of the noise, Rukia just altering her gaze while I craned my neck to see over my shoulder. Izuru came jogging around the corner, slowing to a brisk walk when he caught sight of me. He sighed with relief, panting only slightly as he hurried over to my side.

"There you are, Airi-chan. I didn't know where you'd run off to! The class will be leaving soon! Come on, there all waiting on us now. We have to go!"

He wrapped his hand firmly around my upper arm, nodding acknowledgingly to Rukia before dragging me forward. I tripped a bit at the action, following him blindly as I looked back at Rukia. She offered a small up-turn of the lips, giving her acceptance to the rejection. I flashed her a brief smile of my own, feeling sorry that she couldn't be coming with us. It was one thing that she got stuck in the second class when she could easily be in the first with us, but then to have a 'friend' like Renji who only rubs it all in her face - that was just plain mean.

Soon enough I found myself being pulled around a corner and Rukia vanishing out of sight. I nearly fell flat on my face as I snapped out of my thoughts, only to have Izuru pull me up almost expectantly and place me back on my feet without even turning around for a glance. I came back to reality, shaking my head to clear my senses and regaining my proper footing. I blinked, looking up at the tall blonde boy who continued to drag my onwards, face set and eyes staring determinedly ahead. Even if he was only moving in a fast-walk, his legs were a lot longer than mine and I was caught somewhere between a jog and a skip to keep up with him. It was rather awkward, and we were getting some pretty strange glances from any students we passed by.

"Ne, Izuru-kun? What's the rush? It's not like they'd leave without us, ne?"

He cast me a brief look before sighing, slowing his pace down to walk and almost making me crash into him. I managed to stop myself before we made contact, nearly tripping over my feet for a third time. With one hand still placed on my elbow, he ran his other through his short blond hair, tilting his head up to the ceiling. I raised a brow at his actions, wondering what he seemed so stressed out about. It wasn't as if I had never been lost before. In fact, I got lost much more often than any other person I had ever met. I suppose it must have something to do with my lack of height, but by now I was pretty used to it. Besides, before I would usually just wander around until either the crowd settled or I found someone I knew, but lately it seemed as if Izuru would always be the one to come and look for me. Thanks to his gifted tallness, it was fairly easy for him to spot me and I was never out of place for long. It was almost as if he were a first time father looking out for his young daughter by the way he acted. He was always so hectic and worried by the time he found me, it made me feel like I really was a toddler when he fussed so much about things so trivial. It wasn't as if I were actually a child - I could take care of myself! I couldn't be too far apart in age from him, after all. It wasn't my fault I was small, but I knew how to deal with it. I didn't need a babysitter. Not to sound like I didn't appreciate his worrying about me; I really did. It was just that I hated to think that he felt like he _had _to look after me and make sure I was all right all of the time. I didn't want him to feel obligated to make sure I was always in sight. He had his own life and I didn't want him to waste his time because of me.

But who to say I'm the reason for his current state? What was I thinking? I'm sure he's not so jittery just because of me. It's not as if I got lost all _that _much, and he was a good friend of mine, so it would only be natural for him to try and find me, right? Besides, he probably only gets so upset because we have places to go and he doesn't want to be late or miss anything, not only that he was worried about me. It was in his nature to be caring. He would do the same for anyone else; I was nothing special. It just happened to me more. I was just blowing all of this way out of proportion. He was just a friend caring about his friend's well being, and I was just a friend not wanting to make my friend put himself out of his way on my part. That was it.

"Hai, I suppose your right. They wouldn't just leave us here. Even so, we shouldn't keep them waiting too long. I think most of the students are just as anxious as you. You don't want to keep all of us, ne?"

I blinked up at his innocently smirking face before a small grin of my own spread across my face. What could I say? It was contagious. I don't even think Izuru realized how adorable he was without actually meaning to be. Even if he was well over two feet taller than me, he still reminded me of a chipper little boy with that face of his. He was just too cute! Blond hair and sparkling baby blue eyes were a dangerous combination. He just had that something that made you want to pinch and kiss his cheeks (which I very well would have done if I could even get close enough to reach) in the same way a distant aunt would to their young nephew. A part of me was almost glad that task was near impossible for me; it would be quite the awkward situation. I don't know how long it would be until I could look him in the eye afterwards. But then again, I'm sure his own reaction might just make up for it. I could imagine the record-breaking shades of red that would take over his face! It was amusing enough when I just grabbed his hand - I couldn't wait to see what would happen if I were to ever kiss him, even if it was only on the cheek.

I beamed upwards, nodding my head determinedly. "Hai! Now stop slowing me down with all these distractions! We've got places to be!" I sang, making a sudden leap forward and dragging the unsuspecting boy with me. It seemed I startled him more than I had anticipated with my unexpected dash down the hall, because I swore he looked as if he had just seen one of Renji's strip shows. If I hadn't been so concentrated on keeping the two of us from toppling over one another while running, I would have collapsed to the ground in laughter right then at the look on his face. Instead, I settled for pursing my lips together in a surprisingly successful attempt at holding it in while I did all I could to aid the taller boy in gaining his balance back. He eventual evened out his footsteps, no longer endangering himself of tripping and falling onto a poor little me (though a part of my - **DEEP** down - wouldn't have really minded as much as I would have let on) and letting us pick up our pace as we raced down the halls, his hand clasped snugly onto my wrist and forearm.

"What were you speaking to Kuchiki-san back there about anyway?" Izuru questioned casually as we ran, breathing not yet effected from the running. He stole a glance at me from the corner of his eye briefly before looking ahead again as a small smirk grew on his face. "Are you really that interested in Renji's appearance? You _were_asking her about the eyebrow thing, weren't you?" he accused slyly. I blinked in confusion, turning my head to face him before the lack of attention caused me to trip on an invisible crack on the ground. My face would have been making good friends with the tiles had it not been for Izuru's grip on my arm as he pulled me seemingly effortlessly back to my feet. The way he could catch me without even skipping a beat, you'd think he was just _waiting_ for me to fall. I stumbled only slightly as I regained my footing, making sure to not take my attention off of the hall again.

"Nani?" I mumbled, more to myself than him. It was becoming only slightly difficult for me to speak up by now with all the activity. After all, for each single step Izuru took, it was at least two for me. I had to work twice as hard to keep up. I narrowed my eyes, nibbling my lip lightly in confusion before I realized what he had been talking about. My eyes snapped open and I unconsciously halted, snapping my fingers in realization and disappointment.

"Oh shoot! I forgot all about that. I'll have to wait until the next time I see her..."

Unfortunately, I never got the chance to say anything more. My abrupt stop had been too sudden for Izuru to follow. My arm was nearly ripped from its socked as he passed by in a flash with a blast of cool air, digging his heels into the smooth stone. I had barely had time to comprehend where the wind had come from before a jerking pain went through my shoulder and I was literally swept off my feet from the force of it. Luckily for me, Izuru's reaction was quick enough to have him come to a halt just a few feet from where I had previously stood, stopping and swerving back around almost desperately in time to catch my body before I had the chance to fall to the floor. Really, how many times can a person trip in a single day? It was getting pretty ridiculous, considering it was the fourth of fifth time in the past ten minutes! What are the odds of that happening? It would be just my luck to fall over my own two feet and be hurt enough to be held back from the field trip when it was about to start in just minutes. Fortunately, I had Izuru there to play the hero - even if he might have been the cause in the first place.

I stared down at the floor below me for what felt like minutes, not yet recovered from my dazed state. It had all happened so fast that I couldn't keep up with it. My head was still spinning from the rush. One minute I was standing in the hall muttering to myself, and the next I was experiencing an extreme case of vertigo. The experience was something I hoped to never go through again; I still wasn't sure if my stomach had caught up with me yet.

Ever so slowly, my mind came back into focus and I lifted my eyes to gaze up at whatever it was that was keeping me off the ground. The realization of my situation made my body stiffen. Unsurprisingly, I was met with Izuru's worried gaze as he looked down on me in concern, his considerably large hands grasped under my arms. So large, in fact, that they managed to completely wrap around my arm and overlap his own fingers by at least an inch or two. Not that I was really bothering to notice at the moment, because at the time I was far too distracted by the startling proximity between us. We were just as close as we had been that day in the town when he had pulled me out of the way of the rouge cart - though in a more awkward position, I had to admit - and this time, he had been leaning forward as he caught me; leaning forward quite a bit, actually. Quite a bit meaning that when I had lifted my head only the slightest to look up, his face was right there. I mean _right there_. It took up my vision completely, blocking out everything else behind him. I couldn't see anything else _but_ him. Rather than sharing the same reaction as me, he seemed to disregard the fact that we were already a bit too close for comfort and leaned in even more, barely more than an inch away.

"Airi-chan? Daijobu desu ka? I'm sorry for jerking you around like that, but I just couldn't slow down fast enough," he apologized vigorously, looking down at me with genuine concern. I had never been this close to his face before. That was the only think I found myself thinking. I barely even heard his words at all. They were in the foggy background of my mind, but I wasn't comprehending them in the least. His eyes were so blue. They were sapphires. Only...brighter. Like tropical ocean water. I could almost see the waves churning as he spoke...

"Airi-chan? Airi!? Are you alright!?"

Obviously he wasn't quite as caught up in the moment as I was. I don't even think he noticed how close the two of us were. Dangerously close. He was a bit preoccupied with worrying about my unresponsive state to dwell on that. After all, I was completely in my own little world, not answering him or acknowledging him at all. The only thing I was doing was staring at him like a mindless zombie. I couldn't blame him for not realizing what was wrong with me. He was probably thinking that the force of his pull had cause whip-lash or something and I was on the verge of passing out. It's no wonder he was trying to get me to answer somehow. But truthfully, the reason I wasn't responding was because...I forgot _how_ to. Well, that's a bit of an overstatement. I knew _how_ to talk; I was just at loss for words. My mind was blank. Almost as if I really were unconscious - only I wasn't. I was wide awake but unable to control my body at all. I just stalled. This was never something I had experienced before. I've heard from other girls that your breath gets caught in your throat sometimes when your with a boy you _really_liked, but I never knew it would actually happen! I just thought those fan girls where crazy and squealed so much that their brains got deprived of oxygen and didn't function properly. Who would have known that they were right all along? Please don't let me be turning into one of them! I didn't even like Izuru that way - I _couldn't_! He was my best guy friend! Hell, he was my best friend **period**! I can't like him like that! And I don't! It was just a childish crush - nothing that serious! Maybe the suddenness of that jerk really did mess up my head. It was just the shock of it all - that was it. There was no reason why I should be losing my mind over something like this. I was acting like a brain-dead guppy, just standing there like jelly in his arms and gaping. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I move!? My head was working overtime here, but I couldn't get my body to cooperate with me! C'mon, move already! Say something!

Izuru's face wavering in and out of view seemed to snap me back into focus. My eyelids slammed shut for the first time in minutes and a hand reached up to clutch my head in pain. From what I could figure at the moment through the throbbing in my skull, Izuru had begun to shake me in attempt to arouse sense from this questionable state. The action had caused my limp head to roll between my shoulders on my neck, breaking the eye contact we held and allowing me to get a hold of myself without the distraction of those oceanic blue eyes to lose myself in. As glad as I was that he had managed to think of something to bring me out of it before I did something regrettable, he was a bit frantic at the time and shook me just a tad bit harder than necessary. With my head already subconsciously spinning from the first move, his rapid, heavy shaking didn't help my headache at all. It felt as if I was being knocked repeatedly between the eyes with a hammer. It wasn't the most pleasant of sensations, needless to say.

"Airi-chan!? Aa yokatta! Are you alright!? You had me worried back there!"

I forced my eyes open to a squint, nearly flinching at the sunlight coming in from the windows. Strange how none of this effected me while I was too busy ogling over Izuru. It wasn't until I came out of it did I feel like I had broken my skull. I blinked up at him, gaze still narrowed as my eyes began to sting. He was a bit fuzzy because of the lighting, and odd dark dots flashed in front of my face as I tried to focus in on only him. Izuru had clearly been quite relieved when he found out I hadn't turned into a vegetable, but seeing my condition now the concern flooded back into his expression like a wave. I hastily closed my eyes again, clenching my fingers to the bridge of my nose a bit more harshly than before. Why couldn't I stop with all of the water references!? His eyes weren't _that_ blue...Well, maybe they were, but it wasn't something I should be noticing or getting hung up on. They were only eyes. I had them too, and so did everyone else. It was nothing to fret about, no matter how beautiful, unique, mesmerizing, and warm they were. I'm sure there were more interesting eyes...somewhere. His couldn't be the best out there with all the souls existing. There was bound to be more exquisite coloring on someone else I had yet to meet.

Someone who wasn't my best friend.

"What's the matter!? Are you hurt!? Did I pull you harder than I thought!? Do you need me to take you to the fourth division quarters!?" Izuru's frantic voice cut into my thoughts. I flinched only slightly at the proximity of the noise, but it was somehow comforting in a strange way. More comforting than a person screaming into your ear would usually be. I didn't respond right away, willing the throbbing between my eyes to dull a bit before I began speaking. Taking my silence as I cue that I was not alright, Izuru gently grasped my hand in his, pulling it away from my face and replacing it with his own. My eyes jolted open as I chill ran through the length of my spine, lingering on my finger tips like winter frost. I ignored the stabbing pulses panging behind my eyes, keeping them wide open as Izuru's fingers brushed my hairline. I shuddered, feeling the tingling on my skin where his fingers danced across my face. It seemed as if those few seconds passed in slow motion, lasting for minutes. Slowly but surely, I felt the room temperature sky rocket as a considerable amount of blood had rushed to my face, burning where our skin made contact. I prayed that he couldn't hear my heart beat, which seemed to have tripled its normal pace. It was almost starting to hurt as it thrashed around in my chest. I was reminded of one of those human cartoons where the two dimensional character's heart would jump out of their bodies completely. I was thankful that things like that only happened in cartoons...right? No, of course it wasn't possible! Sure the losing your breath thing may have been true, but there was no way that your heart could literally jump out of your chest from beating so heavily. I really needed to get a grip! What was going on with me? It wasn't as if Izuru and I have never made skin-to-skin contact! I held his hand practically every day! Why was my body reacting like this? Why couldn't I control myself?

"Your face is warm, Airi-chan. Do you feel sick? You all flushed! Would you like to go see the nurse?"

I shook my head slowly, allowing my eyelids to flutter shut as I took in a deep, comforting breath. His hand fit across my forehead completely, covering it with a cool, pale sheet of skin. It was oddly nice. I could feel the heat leave me as the blush left my face, Izuru's numbing touch ebbing away the pounding in my head and leaving it soothed. Maybe he knew some kind of advanced kidou that could heal wounds? That was the only explanation I could think of. I mean, there was no way that I could lose my headache just because he touched me. The idea of it was just absurd. This wasn't some fairytale. This was the real world. Fantastic things like that didn't happen. Losing my breath because of the _**shock,**_I could deal with. But there was no way that I was healed just by his skin. It was only because of kidou. He was using a kidou spell secretly to heal my wounds. That was all. Nothing to it. It was just magic. Kidou magic. Perfectly explainable and acceptable. Nothing romantic or fairytale-esque about it.

"Aah, Airi-chan? Is your head bothering you? Are you feeling better?"

My eyes flickered open as I looked up at Izuru. He gazed down at me with a lightly furrowed brow, a strange look on his face. My vision was partly clouded by the hand that remained on my forehead, but I could still manage a decent view of most of his features. He seemed to be a bit...nervous, maybe? Awkward? Well, of course he would be feeling awkward! Here I was, Aritomi Airi, standing in the middle of the hall and acting like a mentally challenged, love-sick mute and he was there trying to comfort me. I would be feeling off if I were him too! It was common knowledge that men didn't know how to handle themselves around woman and understand what was going on in their minds, but it only made it worse when the girl was acting so stupid! I was probably scaring the poor boy! What was wrong with me? Why was I so different today? I had never been one of those girls to lose themselves over a boy, and I swore to myself that I never would be. Not only that, this was Izuru! Kira Izuru - my friend since the first week of school! If this were ever to happen with me, it wasn't supposed to be with him! Sure I liked to tease him a lot, but I wasn't suppose to become flustered around him like he did when I was playing around! And he wasn't even doing anything! He was just being his usual caring and considerate self and I was freaking out! What was going on with me? Maybe all of the anticipation and the sleepless night from the field practice just screwed up my head...

The field practice!!

"Gah, Izuru-kun!!" I cried out suddenly, making the boy visibly jump from the unexpectedness of my outburst. I didn't hang back his reaction though, barely looking at him as I swiftly grabbed a hold of his wrist and began, once again, dragging him down the deserted hallways. I could sense his body wavering on the balls of his feet as he ran, attempting to keep up with me without falling. This day was getting nostalgic. We somehow ended up in an endless circle of running and tripping. But this time, I would make sure that neither one of us ended up falling - or stopping - for anything. The next time we stopped running at all would be down at the entrance to the human world where we would head out, if the rest of the group was still waiting for us by then. I wasn't sure just how much time had passed by while we had that little moment in the hall, but it personally felt like hours at the least. However, my common sense told me that it was probably actually only a few minutes that passed by. Even so, those senpai instructors seemed like they would be pretty strict. Would they really have left without us? I hoped not. Not only would my entire schooling career be ruined, but I would have made Izuru miss out on it as well. I couldn't live with myself if that happened to him because of my own idiocy! Then I'd have that on my conscious and feel the need to make it up to him. Then that would mean that I'd be spending even more time with him then I usually would - maybe even being over his house and waiting on him like a maid. Not that he would ever allow me to do that, but my guilt would force me to try anyway. Then if that were to happen, I might run into another situation like back there when I became some kind of brain-dead human girl! I've heard stories about how human teenagers always drool over good looking boys and try to flirt with them by wearing colored paste on their faces and revealing cloths as an attempt to get noticed for courting. I didn't want to turn into someone like that! Not a hopeless human teenager! No way!

"Airi-chan! What all this about!? Are you sure you shouldn't be lying down!? Where are you dragging me off to anyway!?" Izuru shot out question after question, not giving anytime in between for me to answer. I grit my teeth lightly, slightly annoyed. I knew it wasn't his fault and he was only looking out for me, but we needed to **go**! This was no time for him to be all adorable and clueless!

"Genki desu, Izuru-kun, but we forgot all about the field practice! We're going to be late!"

My words seemed to click his head back into place and jog his memory ,because the next thing I knew he was speeding straight past me, switching our positions so that he was dragging _me _and pulling on _my_wrist down the school yard. Even if he wasn't necessarily running as fast as he possible could, it took all I had just to keep up with him. I was hustling my heart out! I hoped that I would have enough time to recover before we went through the gates. I'd hate to be too tired to use my full potential. That would be almost as bad as missing it completely.

All this time, the both of us had been so focused on getting to the meeting spot that neither of us noticed Izuru's hand had slipped down my arm, coming to a rest in my own palm and encasing it snugly in his own.

* * *

**(A/N) Yeah...I think I might have been on crack when I wrote this (please don't take that literally - rise above the influence!) I don't like it...at all. Definately not worth the wait I put you guys through. I don't want to be one of those people that complains about how much this chapter sucks even though you guys might like it, so don't take it upon yourselves to assure me of anything - I know it wasn't that good. I'm just really not into all this cutesy stuff and sweet talk. The next chapter I KNOW will be much better :) There's more of a plot, rather than this filler-ish fluff. I sorta hate all this gooey hackneyed stuff, but I guess I just can't work it any other way with the characterizations. I don't know if it's just me, but it seems so over-done and almost sickening. The action and more seriousness coming up is more in my area, so I hope that will make up for the no-whereness of this part ;P**

**By the way, I'd just like to say that I wrote this chapter before it was dubbed over in English, using the Japanese episodes as a referance. For any of you hard-core Bleach followers out there, you'd know that this flashback episode came out around August of LAST SUMMER! This is old stuff for me :D Two chapters after this one will be current and not so... gross. Fellow writers should know the feeling and what I'm talking about when they read their old stuff, compared to their style now ;P I know this isn't amazing, but I'm way to much of a potato to revise it. Upcoming stuff is far spiffy-er, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

As it turns out, the two of us weren't half as late as we thought we would be. We had arrived at almost the same time as our senpai instructors, so practically no one had even noticed our absence. After catching our breath and ignoring taunts from Renji, we were each handed a small card decorated with an odd symbol and hushed as the senpai instructors entered. We stood idly with the rest of our class as the older students summoned the gate leading to the human world, standing before it's closed doors and calling for the freshmens' attention.

"First, we'll do simple introductions," the boy in the middle said in a hollow tone, a step ahead of his comrades. It was clear that he was the leader of this mission. All three of them were straight faced and firm backed, standing with their hands folded behind them and staring ahead firmly at nothing in particular. The boy who had spoken was the only one to even look in our direction, and that was only for better attention, I figured. The other two behind him just looked towards the horizon, barely blinking and not altering their facial expressions at all. It was clear why these three in particular were chosen as our instructors; they must have been the strongest of their class. They were the kind of people who could gain your respect without even doing anything at all. Even the girl, who was barely taller than I was, wearing her hair in a single pigtail and looking absolutely sweet and innocent, seemed to give off a commanding aura. The seriousness was a bit unnerving, but I supposed that it came with the situation. They had to be stern so that none of us would think about goofing off. A lot of things could go wrong if any of us lost focus or down played the trip, and it was their job to keep us in order.

"I am sixth round student, Hisagi," the same boy announced bluntly, not even the slightest hint of a smile on his handsome face. The others followed his example in an instant, keeping the same tone and visage as their classmate.

"I am Hanisawa," the girl put forward.

"I'm Aoga," the last and tallest boy acquainted, raising a hand in greeting and breaking the tension only slightly. I had to give him credit for that. He seemed to be the least monotonous of the three. Although I had to say, as mean and completely vain as it was, his face really reminded me of a troll.

"The three of us will be your guides," Hisagi continued once all of them had stated their names. Despite the previous attentiveness of the class, most of the students suddenly broke out in a fit of hushed whispers, peaking stolen glances back at the instructors - Hisagiin general. I looked back and forth with confusion, wondering what had gotten everyoneso riled up. Sure the guy was cute, but not so much that everyone would break out over it. Besides, a majority of those talking were boys - I somehow doubted the possibility that they were gossiping about his looks. I glanced up at Renji and Izuru, trying to find out if they had any clue as to what was going on. Renji, unsurprisingly, seemed just as lost as I was, looking forward with a lightly puzzled expression and devoid of the usual scowl on his face. On the other hand, Izuru was visibly gritting his teeth, giving Hisagi a hard stare. I tilted my head, knowing that he obviously knew something Renji and I didn't and wondering why he was reacting like that. It was rare that Izuru showed anything but kindness towards others. Even if he wasn't exactly glaring, it was clear that he was in some way threatened by our senpai.

"What the heck?" Renji muttered, bending his back to peer over Izuru's shoulder to get a better view. He eyes shifted to the side, catching Izuru's discomfort. "Are those senpai-tachi famous or something?"

"You don't know!?" Izuru snapped, craning his neck back and glower at Renji. He took a deep breath at his friend's clueless expression, gaze flickering over to my mirroring face before facing forwards again. He stared ahead steadily, keeping a close, narrowed watch on Hisagi-senpai.

"Not 'those'," he explained grimly. "It's the one in the middle: Hisagi Shuuhei. He's the first in years to receive a squad assignment before his graduation, and they say he's an ultra-promising candidate certain to become a ranked officer in the future."

I followed Izuru's gaze and began taking in our star upper classman. He was of average height, around level with Izuru, and - as I mentioned before - was rather good-looking. Okay, he was gorgeous! But you didn't hear that from me. Deep purple-toned hair spiked carelessly out in front of his stern face, giving the impression that even when he wasn't leading a mission he wasn't exactly a bubbling fellow. Average build, not too muscular like Renji, but still noticeably toned. He wasn't the kind of person who screamed prodigy, but he looked strong enough. What really interested me was the tattoo on his cheek. Not only was it an odd place to have one, but it was just a plain number '69.' I wondered what it stood for. I mean, no one would just pick a number randomly and decide to get it pierced into their skin - especially in a place that would almost never be covered and in clear sight - without in meaning something important.

At that point my thoughts wandered away from our senpai as I peaked over at Renji, or more accurately, Renji's eyebrows. I squinted slightly, flickering my gaze back and forth between Hisagi-senpai and Renji. From what I could tell, the skin above Renji's eyes looked very similar to the tattooed skin on Hisagi-senpai's cheek. But then again, it was too far away to verify. It would be easier to just come out and ask Renji about it myself then to get them side-by-side and compare their skin. It would also be less strange as well...

I opened my mouth, raising a finger in the air and about to settle the matter right then and there when Izuru somehow managed to slide ever-so-suavely to the side, coming to a rest directly in between Renji and I and cutting me off before I could even get started. I frowned, wrinkling my nose at the interruption and sending a half-hearted glare at the boy. I blinked, my mock anger dissipating into curiosity as he place his chin between his thumb and index fingers, a sly spark glittering in his eyes.

"And by the way," he mentioned off-handedly with a smirk, eyes flickering from Renji to me before settling on Hisagi-senpai. "He failed twice on the entrance exam for this academy. In that sense, my talent might just be greater since I passed at the top of the class."

I rolled my eyes, smiling none the less at his arrogance. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Izuru was actually stronger than most people gave him credit for; Better than me. I had no doubt that he really could one day become a high ranked officer in the Seireitei. Not only did he have the talent for it, but he was responsible and respectful as well. Most of the shinigami were more like Renji in the sense that they tend to slack off and lose focus on matters that seemed unimportant or uninteresting; Almost as if they didn't take the job seriously unless they were involved in an actual battle. Any of those captain's would be lucky to have Izuru on their squad. Although he was only joking and teasing Renji's ego, the fact of the matter was that it just might have been true if he was given a few more years. Maybe by the time we reached our sixth year, he would be our class's Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Oh..." Renji drawled blankly, sending Izuru a strange side-ways stare as the blond stared off into space, most likely dreaming of his future as a soul reaper hero. I giggled lightly at the both of them. It wasn't unusual for Renji to be acting so immature, but it was more of a rarity for Izuru. I was glad he was enjoying himself so far and starting to act like a kid. Around and at school he tended to be the adult of the group, but out here he really seemed to be having some real fun.

"Okay then," Hanisawa-senpai broke in, cutting the chatter abruptly and turning all attention to her petite form. "Starting now, we'll have you conduct activities in groups of three. Look at the cards we had you pick earlier and form groups with the others who have the same marking."

The class began breaking apart, searching for their teammates and settling themselves with one another. I grinned, knowing for sure that Izuru, Renji, and I would definitely be together. How could we not be?

"I knew these would be for something like that," Renji assured as he and Izuru stood side-by-side, examining their cards.

"You and I are together, but it's groups of three, right? Where's our third?" Izuru questioned, bringing his gaze down to me. "Airi-chan, what does your card look like? Are you with us?"

I smirked, bringing my card up so that it faced the two of them.

"Is this your card?" I asked cheekily, grinning proudly and not noticing the stunned looks on their faces.

"Ano...iie..."

I blinked, losing the feeling of my body for a moment before facing the two again. I kept my card held up, the thought never even crossing my mind to bring it down and actually look at it myself. What did he just say? I had to have heard him wrong.

"Nani desu ka? A-are you sure? It's really not the same card?" I sputtered, mindlessly grabbing the card out of Renji's limp hand and flipping mine over to compare them. Sure enough, the symbols were completely different. One was a type of swirled whirlpool design, while the other was some kind of upside-down triangle. They weren't even remotely similar. How could this happen!? We were being split up! But then, hold on a second. If they were together and it wasn't _me_ with them, then who was it?

"U-um, it's a pleasure to work with you," a sweet feminine voice came from behind the two tall males. Both turned to look over their shoulders as I lifted my gaze off the paper, almost looking hysterical as I spotted their third teammate. My breath hitched in my throat and my eyes widened, jaw hanging open enough for me to stutter out "M-Momo-chan!?"

The girl nodded to me happily with a charming smile, causing a small blush to erupt on Izuru's cheeks. W-wait, what? Izuru was blushing? Because of Momo? What was going on here!? _**I**_was the one who always made him blush, not Momo! First they're partners, and now she's making him blush just like that!? Why is this happening!?

"Aw, it's just Hinamori," Renji grunted as he and Izuru turned to face her completely. Izuru gave a small, lame smile while he closed his eyes, light flush still marring his pale cheeks.

"Pleasure to work with you," he murmured brightly, voice soft and barely audible. I blinked incredulously, feeling hot tears welling up behind the lids. My mouth had remained open in furious shock the entire time, not believing any of this. It was bad enough that my three best and practically _only_real friends were grouped together without me, but now Momo and Izuru were..._flirting_!? No way! They couldn't be doing that, could they? They barely even knew each other! I spend way more time with Izuru than Momo, not to mention I was the one who introduced them in the first place! How was this possible!? This can't be happening. I must have actually fallen back there and whacked my head against the floor. That was it. I was just sleeping right now. I'd wake up soon enough, and then everything would be back to normal...

Hold on, why did I care so much anyway? About Izuru and Momo, I mean. Why should I care if they were flirting - which they weren't! It was none of my business what they felt about each other. In fact, I should be happy for them! They were my two best friends, after all. Renji and I were close, but he would chose Rukia over any of us in a heartbeat. Izuru was different. And Momo, too. They were one of a kind and no one could replace them. They were my family. But now, they were getting closer to each other and leaving my out. Is that why this was bothering me so much? I was jealous, but because I was being left out from my friends and while they got closer, I became farther away. It wasn't that I had special feelings for Izuru and was upset that he might return them to Momo, but it was just that I was feeling left out. That had to be it, right?

"So Airi-chan, who are your teammates?" Momo questioned, snapping me from my self debating mind and making me look up at her. That was a good question, actually. Now that I had calmed myself down, I suppose I did have to find the two other people I would be spending the day with. I could feel the dread just swelling up. I didn't know many of the other students very well, but from what I could tell most of them were rich, snobby brats with major superiority complexes. And I wasn't exactly on good terms with that group ever since the outburst in class a while back. There were only few classmates who would still talk to me as if nothing had happened. If there was any mercy in this world, I'd be paired with two of the normal ones and be able to at least tolerate this trip. I don't know what I would do if I ended up with two jerks.

"Oi, Aritomi-chan! C'mere and let me see your card! I think you might be with us!" an overly cheerful voice called out from behind me. The others had whipped around at the sound, but I simply froze. I knew that voice. How could I not? _Everyone_ knew that voice. Even people who didn't actually know the boy it belonged to knew the sheer volume of the voice. He _never_ shut up! Well, he was relatively quite in class and all, what with being from a wealthy family and knowing when to mind his manners, but he still talked a bit more than the average person. Not to mention he was a bit _too_friendly. Further proving his point, an arm suddenly wrapped it's self around my shoulders, bringing me up to the boy in question as he grinned brightly down at my paled face, distraught expression going unnoticed. The twinkling of his ear piercings blinded me momentarily, his caramel colored hair complimenting glittering chocolate eyes.

"Hey, lookey there Airi-chan! You _are_our third! This is so great! Now I won't have to be on a group with just Daichi! Man I hate that kid, don't you? He's so _bossy_! He thinks that just because he gets better grades than me that he's so much better at everything. He only gets such high grades because he has no life and stays up all night studying when he could be out partying! Or at least training his physical strength. That's what I do. I spend _at least _six hours a day out at the battle fields. It's the only way you can ever get stronger - with hard work! One day I'm gunna be a court guard squad captain, just you wait! Daichi thinks that it'll never happen, but it **will**! Acing this field practice is just getting me one step closer to my dream. That's why we have to give it our all out there and take down as many of those hollows as possible! I've seen you training before, and I'm sure you can hold your own out there with us. You're pretty good for such a shrimpy girl. With three of us together, we'll be the best team out there! I just know we'll be the ones to win this! There's no way I'll lose! I'm unstoppable! I'm the best out there! I'm -"

"Delusional? Annoying? A complete idiot?"

In unison, all of our gazes turned to the side as another boy sauntered over, looking shamelessly unhappy and as if wishing he could be anywhere else in the universe than with the five of us. He regarded all of us in turn boredly with onyx eyes, deep blue bangs obscuring his sight. His gaze eventually setted on the boy clinging to my side with a half glare, lithe arms anchored in his pockets.

"Kichirou," he grunted, keeping his eyes narrowed as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Daichi," Kichirou responded icily, gripping tightening on my shoulder slightly. I flickered my gaze back and forth between the two, taking in their reactions to each other. Both seemed to have completely forgotten about Renji, Izuru, Momo, and I. It didn't take a genius to recognize that the two clearly didn't like the one another. Great. So now not only was one of my teammates was a clingy talk-aholic and the other a moody, arrogant jerk, but they also hated each other as well. This was just perfect. They would probably be spending the entire time fighting each other rather than the dummy hollows. And then I would have to make sure they didn't kill each other and get rid of the hollows by myself. This trip really wasn't turning out the way I had hoped it would. This was supposed to be the highlight of my educational career! What was happening with my lucky today? Did I brake a mirror or something without noticing? Run across a black cat in my path? Walk under a latter?

The clearing of a throat broke the two from their hostile staring match, focusing all of our attention on Izuru. He fidgeted under the tension, managing to put on an almost grimacing smile.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you both," he said uncertainly, well aware of the fact that neither of the two seemed interested in him in the least. Daichi had already turned away as soon as he found out where the noise had come from and preceded to ignored all of us. Kichirou simply blinked at him with a blank face. Noticing the silence that followed his introduction, Izuru looked away, scratching his neck nervously. I sweat dropped, not only from the fact that my teammates were total nerds and that the whole group had fallen into a deep silence, but also the fact that Kichirou's arm was still around my shoulders - and I didn't even know the kid! I had never even spoken to the boy before and only knew his name because he was in my class, and here he was holding me like we were old friends or something. I didn't even do things like this with Izuru! Well, it was actually almost impossible to do something like this with Izuru because of the height difference, but still! He would be too shy to do it even if I was taller. In the back of my mind, I noted that both Kichirou and Daichi were shorter than Izuru by a good couple of inches, making me look taller in comparison. That was one plus, at least.

"Who the hell are you guys anyway?" Renjigrumbled, not liking the atmosphere around us at all. His voice seemed to jolt everyone out of whatever they were doing, breaking into the silence like a bullet. The group collectively glanced over at Renji's scowling face before settling their attention on my new teammates, waiting for an answer. Daichi had barely reacted at all, only pausing to cast Renji a sour look before snorting and turning his head away. Kichirou narrowed his eyes very slightly, looking the much larger boy up and down before coming to a rest on his face. Renji's brow twitched noticeably, not liking the fact that such a scrawnier kid was sizing him up. After a moment of sparks, Kichirou forced a tight smile onto his face, looking as if it was taking him all his will power to do so. It seemed to me as if he was only playing along because he was slightly afraid of what Renji would do if he didn't respond. I couldn't really blame him, though. Renji did look pretty dangerous, especially when he was angry. I had the impression that if he was shorter and less muscular, Kichirou might have just disregarded Renji in the same rude way as Daichi.

"The name's Kyouhei Kichirou," Kichirou introduced in the best impression of sincerity he could muster up at the moment. Obviously he wasn't trying very hard, because the hardness in his tone was still easily picked up on, the grinding of his teeth evident. Renji's scowl deepened in response, clearly noticing his less than enthusiastic answer. Izuru grinned nervously, nodding at the boy while Momo flashed a very brief smile from behind Izuru. They seemed to be highly taken aback by his abruptly change in character while addressing them rather than me. As much as I hated to say it, Renji was probably used to this kind of reaction, but I didn't see why he was being so unlikeable towards Momo and Izuru, too. Both of them were from the upper-class. Maybe it was just because they were hanging around with Renji? But then, why was he being so nice to me?

We turned to Daichi, expecting at least _some_kind of input from him. We were let down, however, when he never even cast us a glance and ignored our expecting stares. Kichirou smirked lightly, facing forward once again and closing his eyes.

"Since Kayahirou over there seems to have lost his voice, I'll just have to introduce him myself. His name's Kayahirou Daichi. I'm sure you've all heard of him, ne? Number one in the class, after all."

Our blankly interested stares widened in shock as we gaped over at Daichi, who had actually decided to grace us with his attention for once. The smallest hint of a smirk was seen on his thin lips before it disappeared just as quickly as it had come, the corners of his mouth frowning down as he narrowed his eyes towards Kichirou.

"I can speak for myself, Kyouhei," he uttered curtly, giving the boy a hard stare. Kichirou simply shrugged in return, his arm rolling up the back of my neck with the motion. Once again, myself and my friends seemed to go unnoticed by the two as they started another glaring challenge, Daichi participating only half-heartedly and Kichirou releasing some of his feelings with the tightening hold on me. It was getting annoying, but at the same time I was very tempted to look over at Izuru to see how he was taking it, if there was any reaction at all.

"You're Kayahirou Daichi!? I've heard about you, but I don't think I've ever seen you around the campus before..." Momo commented in amazement, making the boy switch his gaze from Kichirou over to her lazily. He shrugged slightly, closing his eyes in boredom.

"Sitting in a classroom isn't really my thing," he explained simply, digging his hands into his pockets. I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head to the side slightly while the others, save for Kichirou, shared my puzzled expression.

"What do you mean by that?" Renji huffed. "If going to class _'isn't really your thing_,' then how the hell are you first in the rankings?"

Daichi opened his eyes sluggishly, sending Renji a feeble sneer before diverting his attention once again.

"Unlike you, Abarai, my father is one of the wealthiest men in the district. It wasn't very hard for him to convince the school board to just send me my work at home. Why should I be bothered with going to class everyday when I can simply sleep in and do the work whenever I feel up to it? Keeps me away from having to deal with hopeless riff-raff such as yourself."

In that moment, it seemed that all the tension that had built up between all of us was shattered like glass - definitely not in a good way. It was almost as if all of us were waiting on a knife's edge for one of them to say something along those lines, and now that Daichi had stepped up to it there was no point in pretending to be friendly anymore. Renji growled, body stiffening as he took a step towards Daichi, only to be held back by a combined effort from Momo and Izuru. It was hard to say how the two of them had reacted at first, but they were too busy holding Renjiback to have a chance at show how they felt about it. Obviously, they couldn't have been very happy with someone putting down one of their friends. On the other hand, I had no one to hold me back from giving Daichi a good smack in the face - or so I though.

"What are you doing!?" I snapped at Kichirou as he tightened his grip, keeping me anchored to his side while he smiled at the scene. He flickered his gaze down to me, smirking lightly with an amused glint in his brown eyes.

"Just sit back and watch, Airi-chan. It'll be fun! They haven't even started yet," he said smoothly, grinning and looking back towards the action. I glared, crossing my arms and snorting irritably but following his advice and turned my attention to the others. After all, even if he was smaller than Renji and Izuru, he was still too much for me to take on with just brute strength. It was times like this when I really wished I was an averaged sized girl - or at least more so than what I was now. I was too gangly and short to do much harm to him without something hard and pointy in my hands. Even if he wasn't blocking the sword on my back, I think that pulling it out would have been just a tad bit drastic; I'd probably get expelled for it. I was disappointed that it wouldn't be worth the consequence.

"What'd you say!?!?" Renji demanded, looking as if he was mentally slicing Daichi open with his eyes despite the embarrassed blush on his face. We all knew it was a touchy subject for him, but it seemed that Daichi didn't particularly care about that. He gave Renji a bland stare, the corners of his lips twitching up almost unnoticeably.

"Hard of hearing? Maybe it's something in that water of yours. Is it true that you people actually drink straight from the river without any filtration at all? How barbaric."

Renji seethed as Daichi calmly smirked, not looking the least frightened by Renji's rage. Even if he was angry, the flush covering Renji's cheeks easily rivaled the tone of his hair. Before Renji or anyone else could begin to think of a response, Daichi continued without presenting the chance.

"At any rate, I didn't come here to discuss your living conditions. I'm only here so that I can get this little adventure over with and go home. I've got better things to do than stand around in this crowd and talk to the reject of the academy and his gang of shinigami wannabes. As soon as your done here, Kyouhei, bring the girl and come find me by the gates. I think I've had my fill of charity chatting for the day. I'm beginning to feel my strength lessening just being around them."

With that he was gone, dragging himself away before any of us could get a word in. We all looked after him in disbelief and, in Renji's case, a powerful urge to slash at his back. Everything was silent after that, the atmosphere put on hold. I had lost track of all time and place before noise from my right made all of us switch our attentions in an instant.

Kichirouwas laughing. Not just a light, awkward chuckle, but a full on, bellowing cackle. That was certainly not the reaction I was expecting, even from someonelike him. Obviously he wasn't the most respectful or unbiased person, but would he really go so far as to laugh about something like that? I couldn't fathom how anyone could find that stunt of Daichi's funny in any sense. Were these really the kind of people I would have to fight for my life beside? Is this how most of the shinigami were?

His laughter eventually died down to chuckles, eyes twinkling in amusement as they followed Daichi's retreating back. Something told me that was exactly what he knew and wanted to happen. I wouldn't be surprised if he had set the whole thing up so that both our groups ended up meeting. Even if he acted like a bit of a dunce, Kyouehi Kichirou was not a person to be underestimated. Rumor had it that he was right up there in the rankings with Daichi - around the same level as Momo. I wouldn't put it past him to have set up a little show for his own amusement.

"Alright, now that everyone's found their groups, we'll brief you on today's exercise," Hisagi-senpai announced, hushing the chattering of the crowd. No sooner had the words left his mouth before the arm swiftly disappeared from my shoulder and a hand replaced it on my upper arm.

"Well then, you heard the man. Let's be going now, Airi-chan! We've got some butts to kick, and not just the hollows'! These losers are goin' down!" Kichirou snickered as he literally drug my body behind him. Knowing that it would be pointless to resist and I had no choice but to follow along anyway, I sent an apologetic and miserable glance at my friends. Momo and Izuru returned the favor, while Renjiwas too busy staring down Kichirou's spine to notice. With that one last look I averted my gaze, sighing pathetically before bringing my head up to see where exactly my new teammate was leading me. By that time, we had already just about reached Daichi at the very head of the class, coming to a halt beside him. He cast the two of us a harsh flicker of the eyes before huffing irritably and staring forward. I peaked up at Kichirou, noticing the wide and challenging grin on his face and the fire glinting in his eyes. Shaking my head lightly and following Daichi's gaze ahead of me, I was entranced by the gates leading into the World of the Living. Even if they were closed, it was still quite the sight to see, even more so considering it was my very first time. They looked normal enough, but I knew once they opened it would be a completely different story.

Trailing my eyes down, I was startled to see just how close up we were. Our senpai-tachi couldn't have been five feet away and, with a blush, I noticed that Hisagi-senpai was even more handsome up close. Hovering his eyes over each group in turn, he left Hanisawa-senpai to continue.

"An advanced party of six-year students has already entered the world of the living and constructed a temporary barrier."

From there, Aoga-senpai picked up on her words almost instantly, as if it had been rehearsed.

"Once inside that perimeter, each group will engage in practice combat with dummy hollows."

Hisagi-senpai lifted his chin, keeping an appraising gaze on the class. "The sixth year students are here only to create a combat-ready environment for you. They will NOT assist in the combat its self. Are we clear? Then let's go."

Ignoring the chorus of "Yes, sir!" from the group, Hisagi turned his back to us, facing the gate and commanding "Open!"

Despite myself and my disappointing teammate situation, I felt a excited smirk make its way onto my lips. Butterflies were having a field day in my stomach as the first set of doors opened, revealing a slightly taller oval set behind them. As the inner walls pulled apart, only a blinding white light could be seen beyond the gate, seeming to glow even in the sunlight. Before I could even gape in awe at the scene, Kichirou pulled me forward without warning, bringing my straight through the gates at his and Daichi's side.

* * *

**(A/N) Horrible cliffhanger, I know. I don't usually update a story in less than 24 hours since the last post, but I just personally felt bad about the last chapter and wanted to make up for it. I still don't love this one (honestly, this entire series is just a bit too out of my tastes) but I still think it's better than the last ;P Only one chapter left before I have to start writing these again. Ehe, maybe there's a possibility I might just change course with this and get Hisagi in here somehow as the main squeeze...**

**I don't know how many Americans are reading this or if you are a Obama fan, but I only have one thing to say about the out come of this election - America is just one huge Obama-nation.**

**...Hehe, get it? Abomination/Obama-nation? I though it was funny :D I don't like him all that much, but wasn't too crazy about MCcain either. I figured we're screwed wichever way and theres no man who can get us out of it. Politicians are worse than felons.**


End file.
